The Aftermath Saga 08 Lavender's Surprise
by MTP
Summary: When Lavender starts having strange dreams about shadowy figures, it can only mean trouble when two unknown foxes turn up.
1. Whispers In The Night

Chapter 1 – Whispers In The Night

A large blue dome surrounded her. She looked up and stared at it. She knew she had been here before she thought as she reached out and touched the wall. Her fingers tingled and she felt a strange surge of energy. She shuddered and let out a sigh before looking up again.

The dome rose straight up to a point high above her. The point glowed a green colour. She looked closer at the point. As she did it seemed to take on the form of a planet. She watched it for a few seconds more before looking down again. The walls of the dome still glowed blue but she suddenly started to feel cold. She could feel a presence somewhere around her.

She turned round but couldn't see anything. She suddenly began to feel nervous. Her mind was wracked with a strong sense of personal danger. She began to spin around, looking in random directions for the invisible danger. Beads of sweat started to form on her brow. Her breathing came in sharp gasps. Just then she felt something touch her shoulder. She jumped and spun round. Two large black figures stood there.

"Soon you will help us take this place apart." said one of them.

"Soon you will finally serve your purpose." said the other.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender bolted upright in bed. Sweat poured off her face and her palms were so clammy they virtually stuck to the sheets. She looked nervously around the room before reacting.

"MOTHER!!!!!" she cried at the top of her voice.

-----------------------------------------

"Another bottle of wine sir?" asked the waiter.

"Why yes!" said Tails.

"Tails!" said Amy, "Will you stop drinking!"

"Sorry Aimes…….I'm……..hick…..I'm too far gone to stop now." he replied.

"Honestly Tails! A while ago you never even touch the drink and now you drink like T2!"

"Well the best way to keep warm in that alternate reality was a large glass of whisky. I spent two weeks there remember so I got used to it."

"Well as long as you don't drink in front of Lavender."

Tails gave Amy a hard stare.

"Never in my life Aimes."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Amy smiled.

"Well as you're having a little drink I think I'll have another glass too." she said.

Soon afterwards they were both sipping their glasses and talking again. Tails leaned back in his seat and yawned. The night was still fairly young but for some reason he was totally exhausted. Must be the wine he thought. Amy seemed to be in a similar situation.

"Tired Aimes?" he asked.

Amy blinked.

"Huh? What? Oh tired. Right." she replied.

"Aimes?"

"Ok you found me out. I've never been able to hold my drink. I don't actually get drunk I just fall asleep."

Amy yawned again. Tails looked at his watch.

"Well if we are going to spend the rest of the night doing stuff I think you shouldn't have any more." he said.

"You're right. I want to savour tonight. It's quite a benchmarks." she said.

"I'll say. Five years married to you!" Tails replied in a joking tone.

Amy gave him a 'oh brother' type of look and then laughed.

"Well you haven't been easy to live with either Mr I'm going to stop out until two in the morning playing with my racer!"

Tails groaned.

"Alright I give in." he moaned.

Amy laughed.

"I still remember the shy little ten year old who came to ask me out for a date." she said.

Tails nodded.

"That was a very exciting time. Actually asking you out was more scary than going up against Snively."

"Well I'm glad you did. I wouldn't have been without it Tails. You really have been the light of my life."

"Thanks Aimes."

They smiled at each other for a few moments. Tails looked outside. Night had closed in now and the centre of Mobotropolis was ablaze with lights. The restaurant they sat in was now fairly busy and the noise level was steadily rising.

"You want to go for a walk?" asked Amy.

"Why not?" said Tails looking back at her, "We've eaten and all."

About ten minutes later they left the restaurant together, making there way towards the river. The stars had come out now and although the bright lights blotted most of the out some still shone through. Amy looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I love the night sky." she said, "I wish I could go there."

"Someday maybe we will." said Tails.

Amy looked back at him. She put an arm around his neck and kissed him.

"Tails. Always the dreamer." she said.

"Well someone has to." he replied.

They made there way down to the river. The gentle sound of flowing water filled the air. They sat down on the bank and looked at the river. The moon was out and shining down on them. It glinted off the river creating a rippling light that filled the area with a soft glow. Amy sighed again.

"I love Mobius." she said, "Even with all the trouble we have had in the past, I love this world."

"More than me?" asked Tails.

Amy leaned over and kissed him again.

"Not a chance." she replied.

Just then there was a gentle bleeping. Amy furrowed her brow.

"You didn't?!" she said.

"Fraid so Aimes. Sorry." he replied.

Tails reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small comm unit. He pressed a button and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Tails! Thank god I reached you." came a reply.

"Marian. What's…..what's wrong?" he asked.

Amy had become a little interested now and was listening closely.

"Lavender's had that dream again. She wailing for Amielle." replied Marian.

Amy snatched the comm off Tails.

"Mother." she said, "What is it?"

"Amielle you better get back to Little Planet as fast as possible. Lavender had the dream again."

"Be right there."

Amy switched the comm off and looked at Tails.

"We have to go." she said.

"So much for a peaceful fifth anniversary." said Tails, "Come on the Twister isn't far."

They both ran back into Mobotropolis. Amy was worried sick.

-----------------------------------------

Manic groaned heavily and virtually banged his head off the table.

"Guess I win this time." said Sonia.

"It would seem so." said Sonic.

Sonia reached forwards and pulled the small pile of chips towards her. She looked at her pile. It wasn't too shabby now. Nothing could compare to Sonic's pile though. He had virtually two thirds of the chips in play. Sonia bit her lip as she looked at Manic's pile. He virtually had nothing. She sometimes felt sorry for him but he never gave up which was commendable.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I say we turn in." said Sonic, "It's getting pretty late."

"And I'm getting pretty beaten." said Manic.

"Oh stop complaining." said Sonia.

"You stop winning!" cried Manic.

"You stop complaining!" cried Sonia.

Sonia and Manic were standing now and yelling at each other. Sonic leapt from his chair and shot between them. He held out his arms and kept them apart. He hated it when they did this.

"Ok enough of this you two." he said.

Sonia and Manic calmed down. They both stood and looked at each other. They hated it when Sonic did this.

"I definitely think it's time to turn in." said Sonic.

"Yeah whatever bro." said Manic.

Sonia just made an irritated but agreeing sound. They both left the room. Sonic groaned.

"Now where's Sally?" he said to himself.

-----------------------------------------

The sun was only just starting to set on the Floating Island. Echidnapolis was as lively as it had ever been and the island was very much a relaxed place to be. However, not everyone felt this. A red object darted through the trees. He stumbled and then started to run again.

"Knuckles come back here!" cried a voice.

Knuckles took a quick look over his shoulder and then continued to run. A few seconds later he made it out into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood Espio. He looked up as Knuckles darted out of the undergrowth.

"Hey buddy!" he called, "What up?!"

"Stop her. Just stop her." called Knuckles as he shot across the clearing and disappeared into the wood on the other side.

Espio just stared after him and then at the direction he had come. He took a few steps back and vanished from view. A few seconds later a very tired and bedraggled looking rabbit emerged from the undergrowth. She stopped and looked around her. She gave a sigh and collapsed to her knees breathing heavily.

"Bunnie!" cried Espio as he appeared again.

Bunnie looked up and nodded at him. Espio walked over to her. For some reason she didn't seem the same. As he got closer he could see she had tears in her eyes.

"Bunnie? You ok?" he asked.

Bunnie just shook her head and continued to look at the ground.

Espio became concerned. Bunnie was usually so full of life and energy. It wasn't like her to be this upset. It must be something big.

"Bunnie. What is it?" he asked.

Bunnie slowly got to her feet and went to sit on a small rock. Espio joined her. Bunnie wiped the tears from her eyes and then looked at Espio.

"Why did he run?" she asked.

Espio didn't have a clue what she was talking about. His expression gave it away.

"You won't know." she said, "Let me explain."

-----------------------------------------

Sally walked out into the Royal Gardens. Although it was getting late she really liked the gardens at this time, they were quite and still. A gently breeze blew across the gardens. It filled her nose with the smell of flowers and fruit. She sighed.

"I see you like the gardens at this time too." said a voice.

"Petya." said Sally as she turned round.

The grey wolf walked up the path behind her and stopped beside Sally. She seemed to reach out and feel the whole garden.

"So how's T2?" asked Sally.

Petya looked over at Sally.

"He's been in Knothole for a few days. We have talked." replied Petya.

Sally knew what she meant by 'talked'.

"I sometimes feel envious of you and T2." she said, "All these amazing skills and powers."

"Yes. It is a great gift but then it is also a great responsibility. We have seen what our powers can do."

Sally nodded. She knew what she was talking about but there was no need to bring it up. Sally let out a groaning sigh.

"I think I'll turn in." she said.

"I will stay here for a while longer." said Petya.

"Ok then. I'll see you in the morning Petya."

Just then Sally felt a soft glow in her mind. The feeling irradiated from her mind and filled her body with a gentle warmth. The feeling slowly passed and Sally looked back at Petya.

"Good night my queen." said Petya with a smile.

Sally gave a small nod and smiled back.

"Good night Petya."

-----------------------------------------

Espio finally found Knuckles leaning against a tree next to the lake. He went over and sat down next to his friend. It was a few moments before Knuckles actually noticed him.

"Oh hi Espio." he said.

"Knuckles." replied Espio.

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Knuckles spoke again.

"I never knew how she felt Espio. Never." he said.

"Hmm."

"I mean. I knew she had some feelings for me. She does for just about everyone. She's that kind of person."

Knuckles sighed and looked out at the lake. Echidnapolis glowed brightly on the far shore. It was so bright it lit up the area even at this time of night.

"In my life I've always been alone. Well I had you and the other but I still felt alone. Until recently I had always accepted the fact that I would be alone. And then that happened."

Knuckles indicated to the glowing city on the opposite shore.

"I never thought I'd see my parents again and them BAM! And now this."

"What can I say Knuckles." said Espio.

"Nothing I guess. I have never been comfortable around girls."

Espio gave a small laugh.

"That's rich. You've spent more time with Bunnie in recent years than everyone else put together."

"I know. I don't mind socialising but………..ACK! I have never been good at relationships."

"You really hurt Bunnie by running like that."

"You spoke to her?"

"Yep. She explained everything to me."

"And?"

"It's not my place to say. I think you should go and see her yourself."

Knuckles grimaced slightly.


	2. When Powers Meet

Chapter 2 – When Powers Meet

The sun rose slowly over Little Planet shrouding Never Lake in its shadow.  Sunrise on Little Planet was a strange sight. The sun rising over a planet over a planet. Visitors often just stared at the sight when they say it. Amy didn't have time to appreciate the sunrise as she ran up the path to her parent's house. The door opened as she approached. Marian stood there.

"Amielle I'm so glad to see you." she said.

"Me too mother. Where is Lavender?" replied Amy.

Marian led her inside to the living room. Lavender was sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket. She held a cup of hot chocolate in her hands and she was starring into it. Patrick sat next to her but stood up as Amy came in.

"Amy. Glad you came so soon." he said.

"Mother!" cried Lavender looking up from her drink.

She quickly put it down and jumped off the couch. She ran over to Amy and threw her arms around her waist. Amy put her hands on her back and hugged her tightly. They stayed like that for several moments. Finally Lavender loosened her grip and she and Amy sat down on the couch. Lavender resumed her hugging and started to sniff. Amy ran her hand through her daughter hair trying to calm her. Her hair, that usually stuck straight up in several quill like spikes, now drooped down over her face. Amy brushed it aside and looked her daughter in the eyes.

"It's ok Lavender. I'm here now." she said.

Lavender gave another sniff and snuggled into Amy's chest slightly more. Slowly she started to calm down. Finally Amy thought it was time to ask her.

"You had that dream again? Didn't you Lavender?" she said.

Lavender nodded slowly.

"Oh mum it was horrible. It started off nice but then it went all dark and I felt scared and then….."

Lavender trailed off. Amy was curious. Lavender had had this dream before but had always stopped at this point.

"What is it dear?" she said.

Lavender looked up at Amy. Her eyes were red with tears and she shook slightly.

"Please tell me Lavender." said Amy, "Please."

"Ok." sniffed Lavender, "I'll tell you. It went all dark and then I felt as if someone was there. But I couldn't see anyone. And…..and…….and then they appeared and told me horrible things!"

Lavender stopped and buried her head in Amy chest again. Her body jerked as she started to sob again. Amy tried to calm her down.

"It's ok dear. It's ok." she said as she hugged her tightly, "It was only a dream. Dreams can't hurt you."

-----------------------------------------

Tails paced back and forth in the kitchen. When it came to these sorts of problems he always let Amy deal with them. He always messed things up when he tried. He went over to a cupboard and took out a mint candy bar from inside. He opened the wrapper and took a bite. This always seemed to help calm his nerves, but not this time. He finished the candy and then sat down on a stool. He hated to see Lavender upset. She was so active and outgoing. She didn't deserve to be upset. Maybe it was just his past creeping in again he didn't know. Tails shook his head and sighed. Just then Amy came in through the door. Tails stood up instantly.

"Amy?" he said.

Amy just walked in obviously lost in thought. She sat down on the stool next to Tails and Tails sat back down again. Tails was curious to hear what Amy had to say but he didn't rush her. Finally Amy spoke.

"Lavenders resting." she said.

"You got her to go to sleep?" asked Tails.

"Yes. But only after Marian said she would stay with her. She curled up on the couch next to her."

"Well that's good."

Amy made an affirmative noise and then stared at the wall.

"Anything else?" asked Tails.

"She finally told me the rest of her dream." replied Amy.

Tails sighed and nodded.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She says there was someone in her dream."

"Someone?"

"All she would say is that 'they' appeared and said things to her."

"Did she say what?"

"No. Just that it was horrible."

"She doesn't deserve this. She really doesn't. I wonder what's causing it."

-----------------------------------------

"I wonder what's causing it?" said Sonia.

"Dunno sis. But this is really weird." replied Manic.

Manic and Sonia walked side by side down the corridor. Last nights argument had been forgotten in light of recent events. They both held there medallions in there hands. The medallions were glowing brightly and both of them hadn't got a clue why. They walked on a bit further.

"They've never done this before." said Sonia.

"Your right sis. It's like they are more powerful than they should be." replied Manic.

"We have to find Sonic and se if his is doing the same thing."

-----------------------------------------

"If you ask me that thing is acting really weird!" said Sally.

"Like I hadn't noticed." said Sonic looking at his medallion.

It was hung on the stand his cape was on. He hadn't noticed it at first but it was obvious now.

"Something is definitely up with this thing. You think it might be something to do with it being in this reality rather than the other one?" said Sonic.

"How should I know?" said Sally, "But if it is that then why didn't it do it earlier?"

"Good question."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" said Sonic.

"Sonic. It's Sonia and Manic." said Sonia's voice.

"Come on in." said Sonic.

The two hedgehogs entered and none of them had to say anything. They all saw what was happening.

"Yours too eh bro?" said Manic.

"Looks that way." said Sonic.

Just then Sally brushed past him.

"I'm going to go and see Petya. Maybe she knows something." she said.

"Good idea Sal. In the meantime we should try to figure out what's going on." said Sonic.

-----------------------------------------

_So you sense it too?_

_I do T2._

_I wonder what is going on?_

_I don't know but it feels as if our powers are increasing in power._

_That much is certain. We should be able to talk to each other at this distance._

_No we shouldn't. I will see you soon._

_Yes Petya._

Petya opened her eyes and instantly felt the feeling return. She looked at her hand. The Deep Power Stone was glowing brightly and the fur around it had turned from grey to a deep red. Petya winced. It felt like her hand was burning. She took a deep breath and managed to force the feeling away slightly. The burning became a warm tingle. Petya nodded to herself. That was better.

"Petya? Petya?" came a call.

Petya looked up as Sally walked into the room.

"I wanted to ask you…..oh my god!" said Sally.

She stopped as she saw the glow of the Power Stone. She just stared at it.

"What is happening?!" said Sally.

"I don't know Sally. It started to happen early this morning. The DP stone just started to get brighter and brighter. The power it started to put out almost overwhelmed me. I dare not use my skills now in case I accidentally cause damage." replied Petya.

Sally was staring at the Power Stone.

"This is too much of a coincidence." she said.

"What is?" asked Petya.

"Well when Sonic and I woke up this morning his medallion was glowing brightly. And just now we found out that Sonia's and Manic's are doing the same thing."

"This is definitely odd."

"Have you spoken to T2?"

"Yes. I just finished. We shouldn't have been able to communicate with each other at this distance but we did. That means the powers of the stones are increasing. The same might be happening to the medallions."

"When is T2 getting here?"

"He should be here by late afternoon."

"Good. It's time we all got together to talk."

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles found Bunnie sitting on a large fallen tree about halfway up the mountain. She was starring out at the island below her.

"Hi Bunnie." said Knuckles nervously.

Bunnie looked at him out of the corner of her eye and then went back to looking at the island. Knuckles cringed. He sat down on the log next to her but not facing the same way.

"I….err…….I want to apologise for last night." he said, "I shouldn't have acted as I did."

Bunnie only grunted. Knuckles shook his head, this wasn't going to be easy.

"I know I spend a lot of time with you and I consider you one of my closest friends. I don't want anything to harm that….it's just…..well. Look Bunnie. I've never been one for relationships. In my youth when a girl even looked at me I tended to burry my head in the sand. I……."

How could he say this? It embarrassed even him.

"……I'm just not good with girls at all." he said.

Bunnie turned round and looked at him. She blinked her eyes at him and then a smile spread across his face.

"Ah know sugah." she said.

Knuckles almost fell off the log.

"You know!" he cried, "How? I thought you'd be mad at me for running off like I did."

"Well at first ah was. I couldn't believe what you did. I finally come out with ma feelings and you run like Sonic. You bet ah was mad……..and incredible hurt."

Knuckles looked ashamed. Bunnie continued.

"But then Espio can be very knowledgeable."

Knuckles pricked his ears up at this.

"Espio! Why that scheming little…." he began.

"Don't finish that sentence." said a voice.

Bunnie smiled at Espio appeared out of nowhere. Knuckles was tempted to jump off his seat and knock Espio for six.

"I figured if I told Bunnie about you she'd understand what you did. Then I figured that if I told you to come and say it too it might smooth a few crinkles." said Espio.

Knuckles let his rage sink. He shook his head.

"Espio. If you ever do this to me again I'll….never mind." he said.

Espio smiled and walked away. Bunnie looked at Knuckles.

"Well?" she said.

"Well what?" replied Knuckles.

"You were saying?"

"Oh well. What else can I say? I mean it's not like I don't find you attractive."

Knuckles looked over the whole length of Bunnie. Now that he actually took the time to look he found that it was true. Bunnie was very very attractive.

"It's just that I've never been good with girls." he finished.

"Well that's something we'll just have to sort out, isn't it sugah."

Bunnie leaned over and gave Knuckles a hug. Knuckles cringed. Hugs……ACK!

-----------------------------------------

Espio walked into the Hidden Palace. He waved at the guards and continued on. He reached the Emerald Shrine and stretched.

"Hello again." he said to the Master Emerald.

Espio knew it was dumb talking to the emerald but he just hadn't broken the habit. He walked into the next room. Inside was a large structure and at the bottom of it a little pink orb sat on a pedicle. This was the teleporter to Sky Sanctuary. Most of Sky Sanctuary was in pieces but some of it remained high above the clouds. Espio was still amazed by that place. He had been a few times and had even tried sky diving from the place ones. Boy had that made his heart race. It must have been about a ten mile drop. He let out a small laugh, he'd have to do that again. He turned and walked back into the emerald room. He stopped dead. The Master Emerald was glowing a deep green colour and all of the Chaos Emeralds has started to crackle and emit energy like they had when the Master Emerald had been drained. Espio immediately slapped his hand down his wrist. His palm hit a small button on a watch like strap on his wrist.

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles jumped to his feet as his wrist alarm suddenly went off. Bunnie was on her feet too.

"Something is wrong!" said Knuckles, "Bunnie grab on."

Bunnie grabbed Knuckles arm and he leapt into the air. After a short glide he landed at the entrance to the palace. Bunnie let go and they both ran inside. They met Espio as they went in.

"What's wrong?" asked Knuckles.

"You should see for yourself. One minute everything was normal and then POOF this happened!" replied Espio.

The three of them ran into the Emerald Shrine. Knuckles and Bunnie gasped.

"What is going on?!" cried Knuckles.

-----------------------------------------

"It's time."

"You're right."

"The time has finally come for us to take what is ours."

"It has been a long time dear."

"Yes and now everyone on Mobius will finally see our true power."

The sun was climbing high now and the two figures cast small shadows on the grass below them. Both of the figures tails swished in union. They wore large patterned cloaks and both had a strange mark on their forehead. They laughed as they looked around themselves.

-----------------------------------------

Amy was running from one place to the other in a panic. Soon after she had dealt with Lavender the Time Stones had started to act strangely. They pulsed and felt warm to the touch. Little Planet itself was also acting strangely. Rings of energy had started to build up around the equator of the small world. Amy was worried. She knew Little Planet wouldn't disappear again. The Time Stones didn't act like this when that happened. This was something different and it frightened her. She hadn't seen anything like it and even though her full Acolyte memory had come back to her she couldn't remember anything like this. Right now she was trying to figure out what the Time Stones were actually doing. She rushed from one to the other, checking each one carefully. She didn't notice Tails coming in.

"Amy?" said Tails.

Amy virtually jumped out of her skin. She took a few deep breaths.

"Sorry Tails. I didn't notice you come in. I'm trying to work out what's going on here." she said.

"We got more trouble than this. Lavender's woken up and ………she's crying for you again."

Amy was past Tails and out of the shrine before he could say anything else. She ran the short distance to her parent's house and burst in. She found Lavender wailing at the top of her voice on the couch. Marian met her before she went in.

"She woke up a little while ago and then suddenly started wailing." said Marian, "She won't let anyone but you near her."

Amy nodded and went over to Lavender. She looked up as Amy came over to her. Lavender jumped from the couch and ran to Amy. She flung her arms around her and cried heavily.

"Lavender?! Lavender, what is it dear?!" said Amy nervously.

"They're here!" cried Lavender.

"Who's here?"

"They are!"

"They?"

"The people from my dream! They're here!"

Lavender then buried her head in Amy's dress and continued to cry. Amy stood there holding her.


	3. Feelings Of The Soul

Chapter 3 – Feelings Of the Soul

A large explosion like flash lit up the western side of Mobotropolis. Several citizens were flung aside as the blast rippled across part of the city. As the dust cleared two figures stood where the blast had originated. They looked around and shrugged at each other.

"A little too much force there dear." said one of them.

"Maybe but it was fun." replied the other.

"You always enjoyed the dramatic entrance bit didn't you dear."

The other figure nodded.

"We should get moving."

-----------------------------------------

"WHAT ON MOBIUS IS GOING ON?!?!" balled Sonic.

Sonic had been relaxing on the balcony of his room in the palace when the blast had gone off. He had jumped to his feet and watched it as it had shot across virtually half the city. Seconds later he had activated his comm unit and was currently screaming into it.

"We don't know sir." came a reply.

"Well find out now!" cried Sonic.

He switched the unit off and looked down at the city.

-----------------------------------------

The two figures walked through Mobotropolis. They received a large amount of funny stares but they didn't notice or care or both. They continued on, at points stopping to admire something. Eventually they reached the palace gates. They stood open as they generally did. They walked through them. Several guards tried to stop them but everytime one got close he was thrown away by a large flash.

"You really like the flash don't you?" said the first figure.

"Yes I do." replied the other.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic's comm unit started to bleep. He quickly answered it.

"Report!" he said.

"Sire. We have two intruders in the palace grounds. It looks like they are the ones that caused the explosion." came a reply.

"Have a full detail meet me at the palace doors." he said.

Sonic switched off the comm and shot from the room. He arrived outside a few moments later. Several guards were already assembled. Two figures slowly walked up the palace approach path. As they got closer Sonic spoke.

"Alright. That's far enough." he said commandingly.

The two figures took a few more steps and then stopped. They were only about ten feet away now. They both wore hooded cloaks.

"Who are you?" said Sonic.

The two figures slowly removed there hoods. The figures turned out to be two foxes. They both had a strange mark on their foreheads. Sonic looked them over. They looked pretty normal but they obviously weren't.

"What do you want?" he said.

"What we want you couldn't even begin to understand." said on of the foxes.

"I said what do you want?!"

The mark on the foxes head suddenly lit up. Just then there was a flash and the guards were set flying to the side. Sonic was lifted into the air and held tight. He tried to struggle but found he couldn't even move.

"And I said you couldn't begin to understand what we want." said the fox.

"Put him down Juanita." said the other fox.

Sonic suddenly fell to the ground with a thud. He jumped to his feet quickly. He glared at the foxes.

"Who are you?!" he said returning to his earlier question.

The foxes looked at each other. They nodded at each other. The second fox spoke.

"Very well. This is Juanita, my wife and I am Arthur." said the fox.

Sonic thought for a moment. Those names sounded strangely familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"If you won't say what you want, they why are you here?" said Sonic.

He was careful about what he said. He wished Petya was here with him or Amy or someone with a bit of power.

"We are here to meet our…." the fox cringed slightly, "……..our son."

"Son?" said Sonic.

The other fox spoke.

"We have not told you our surname. Would it interest you to know that our surname is Prower?"

Sonic's jaw hit the ground. It couldn't be.

"PROWER?!" he cried, "You mean Miles is your son!"

"Yes. He is our……..son."

Sonic blinked. This was too much.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender just wouldn't stop wailing. Amy had tried everything she knew to calm her down but she wouldn't. She had just been wailing at the top of her voice for the past hour. Her eyes were completely red from tears and she kept choking because of her dry throat. Amy was worried sick. She was currently sitting in her parents kitchen staring at a cup of herbal tea her mother had made for her. Tails was standing behind her with an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be alright Aimes." he said.

"I hope so Tails." replied Amy.

She turned and took hold of his hand. She let out a slow sigh.

"I hope she will be alright." she said.

Tails handed her a tissue and she blew her nose on it.

"Don't worry Aimes." he said.

"I can't help it. She's my daughter and I……"

"I know Aimes. I feel the same. I don't want to see anything happen to her."

Just then Tails comm unit bleeped. Tails groaned quietly. This really wasn't the time for this.

"Be back in a sec Aimes." he said.

Tails left the kitchen and walked outside. The sun was high over Little Planet and it shone down on him. This really wasn't the day for all this worry and sadness. He switched on the comm and answered it.

"Yeah hello?!" he said rather roughly.

"Tails. Hi it's Sonic."

"Sonic. What is it?"

"Someone you might want to meet has just arrived in Mobotropolis."

"Tell them to wait. I've got bigger problems right now. Lavender is acting really funny. She been having the same dream for several nights and she won't stop crying. Amy is worried sick!"

There was a few seconds of silence.

"I'm sorry to hear that Tails I didn't know."

"It's ok Sonic."

"I still think you should come though."

Tails was losing patients.

"Look! Who is it?!"

"It's ah…..how should I say this? It's your….parents."

"WHAT?!"

Tails almost died. His parents? It couldn't be. His parents abandoned him when he was a kit.

"It can't be!" he said.

"They say otherwise."

"But I can't just leave. What about Lavender and Amy?"

Just then the door of the house flew open and Amy rushed out.

"One minute Sonic." said Tails, "Amy what is it?"

"It's Lavender. She's screaming to go to Mobotropolis. She says 'they' are there."

Tails blinked. This was too much of a coincidence. He turned back to his comm unit.

"I'll be right there Sonic."

-----------------------------------------

Sonia and Manic ran down the corridor towards the main palace entrance.

"I don't know about you Manic but I really wonder what's going on." said Sonia.

"I know Sonia. First our medallions go weird and now these two foxes show up claiming to be Tails parents. Too many strange things at once is bad news." replied Manic.

A few minutes later they had arrived at the entrance. Sally was already there. Sonic saw them approach.

"Hey there guys. I'd like you to meet Arthur and Juanita Prower." he said.

The two foxes smiled at them. Sonia and Manic still looked a bit unsure.

"Sonic a word please." said Sonia.

"Of course." replied Sonic.

Sonia and Sonic went off to one side out of ear shot.

"How do you know you can trust them? I heard what they did to you and…."

"Juanita apologised for that little incident. Apparently she has a very short patience level."

Sonic turned and went back to the group. Sonia raised an eyebrow.

"You're far too trusting sometimes Sonic Hedgehog. I hope you're right about these people."

-----------------------------------------

Several hours later Tails, Amy and Lavender arrived in Mobotropolis. Tails stopped the Twister on the main courtyard and jumped out. Amy picked up Lavender and held her in her arms. Lavender had stopped wailing now and had curled up into a ball on the way over. She was very pale and looked absolutely terrified.

"I'll find somewhere where Lavender can rest. You go and see to this…..event." said Amy.

Tails nodded and headed into the palace. As he entered Sonic met him.

"Hey bud." he said.

Tails didn't answer. He was too full of conflicting emotions to talk. Sonic led him into the palace and into one of the many reception halls. Inside sat Sally, Manic, Sonia and two foxes. They all looked up as they Sonic and Tails entered. The two foxes fixed there gaze on Tails. There was a few second of silence.

"Hello." said Tails finally.

Juanita laughed.

"That's all you have to say?" she said.

Tails just looked at her.

"Out." he said, "Everyone out!"

Tails had a look of fury on his face. No-one argued with him and soon he was alone with his parents. They looked at each other for a few moments.

"It's been too long son." said Arthur.

"Too long!" cried Tails, "You abandoned me!"

"Yes we did!" said his mother.

"And now you turn up and expect me to just say 'hi there, boy did I miss you'?" cried Tails.

"If you must know you're not the reason we came back!" said his mother.

Tails faltered at this. He couldn't believe what his own mother had just said to him.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrg! You don't know how much I'm restraining myself from knocking you for six!"

"Like you could do anything to us!" said Juanita.

Tails suddenly leaped forwards at his mother. The mark on her head glowed and Tails suddenly stopped in mid air. He hung there looking around him. His mother looked him over.

"Look at you. Our only child and this is what we get. A freak!" she said.

Tails wailed.

"Oh we were so excited when I became pregnant. After all my hard work of carrying you and giving birth, you are the result. We were so ashamed. We abandoned you and then said you died soon after birth." finished his mother.

Tails suddenly fell to the floor with a crash. He looked up at his parents his eyes filling with tears. He crawled back a few feet and then got up. He tried to stop himself from crying but a few slipped out.

"Why?" he said sadly.

"We have our reasons." said his father.

"What reasons?!" cried Tails.

"None of your concern. Now go. Remove yourself from our sight." said Juanita.

She turned and looked out of the window. Tails felt as if his heart had just been ripped out and dissected slowly. She took a few steps backwards and then fled the room. As he cleared the door he burst into tears.

-----------------------------------------

_Hello Petya._

_T2! Thank goodness you're here._

_Why what's happened?_

_Not only what we discussed but now Tails parents have appeared out of nowhere._

"Tails parents!" cried T2.

He couldn't keep the mental link up when he heard this.

"Have you met them?" he asked.

"Yes. Briefly."

"What are they like?"

"It's hard to say T2. They both seem to be hiding something. It's as if they are layered into several shells. I can only sense what's on the outside. They seem nice enough but I have an odd feeling about them. Like I can sense but not understand the layers below. I feel cold every time I think about it."

T2 looked at her.

"I'll have to see this for myself. But for now our major problem is this increase in power." he said.

"Yes." agreed Petya, "With this latest arrival everyone seems to have forgotten about that."

"Any thoughts?"

"Not really. It's as if everything is building up to something. But I can't say what."

"Most strange. We'll have to do a bit of digging."

-----------------------------------------

"Tails? Tails?" called Amy softly.

She had left Lavender in the care of Sally for the time being. Maybe being around Miles and Alicia for a while would cheer her up. She was now looking for Tails. She hadn't seen him for a while. She poked her head into another room and called. There was no reply. She was about to move on when she heard a small sobbing sound. She became curious and went in. At first she couldn't see where the noise was coming from. It was then that she noticed a small flick of orange fur sticking up from behind a chair in one corner.

"Tails?" she said.

There was another sob. Amy walked over to the chair. Behind it, curled up in a ball crying was Tails. He looked like he was totally drained. His eyes streamed with tears and he looked like his world had just collapsed. Amy knelt down and put an arm around him. Tails immediately stood up and shook it off. He walked a few feet away and sobbed again.

"Tails? What wrong?" asked Amy becoming concerned.

"Nothing." said Tails.

Amy knew there was something up now. Tails never withheld anything from her. They trusted each other totally with problems and feeling.

"Tails?"

"I said nothing is wrong."

"Tails! Don't be like this. There is something wrong. I can feel it. Tell me. Please?"

Tails slowly turned round and looked at her.

"It's my parents." he said.

"What about them?" asked Amy.

Slowly Tails explained the events of earlier on. When he was finished he slumped into a chair and buried his head in his arms. Amy was completely shocked.

"I'm sure they didn't mean it." she said not really believing it herself.

"They meant it Amy. They meant it!" cried Tails.

"But why would they turn up to insult you?!"

"I don't know!"

Tails' eyes filled with such a rage it actually frightened Amy. She became very nervous.

"You don't know what it's like Amy." continued Tails, "I never knew my parents when I was young. I figured they died or something but deep down I knew there was another reason. I always kept it under wraps. I never admitted to myself the real reason for being alone."

"Tails. I know what you mean. I never knew my parents too….."

"Yes but that's different. You weren't abandoned! You're parents just disappeared! Inside your head of all places! Mine abandoned me! I should have figured it out sooner."

"What do you mean?"

"All of my childhood was spent hiding. Hiding from the other children. They taunted me, chased me and bullied me until finally I just ran. I ran and ran and ran! I never stopped, never turned back. I was an outcast. And why?!"

Tails reached behind him and pulled both of his tails in front of himself.

"WHY?! Because of these things!"

Tails moved his right hand down to the base of one of his tails and gripped it tightly. For a brief second Amy thought he was going to try and pull it out. She relaxed as Tails removed his hand from his tail and closed his eyes. She went over and put an arm round his shoulders. Tails didn't recoil this time. Instead he turned and buried his head in Amy shoulder. He wailed slightly.

"I spent eight year running from one thing or another." said Tails, "It was only when I found Sonic that I really found a friend. I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't met him? Would I still have been running?"

"Don't think about that Tails. You DID meet Sonic and you DID develop friends. Friends who care deeply for you……….and me." said Amy.

"Thank you Amy."

"Think nothing of it Tails."

"I still can't help thinking about what my mother said. I've only been called that one before. And that was by Sarath!"

"Tails! You're NOT a freak!"

"Then what's this?!" said Tails flicking his two tails, "I can understand Sarath saying it. He was our enemy but my own parents! You don't know how much that hurts!"

"You're right. I can't, but what I do know is that it doesn't matter. We have each other and no-one can take that away from us."

Tails just blinked forcing the tears out of his eyes. He nodded and buried his head deeper into Amy shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, both of them thinking about what had happened. Finally Tails spoke. His voice was calmer now and didn't have the hint of rage and sadness it had had earlier.

"If my parents didn't come back to see me. What did they come back for?"

-----------------------------------------

"Hey Lav! LAVENDER!" cried Miles.

Lavender looked up from the table she was sitting at. A large sheet of paper was spread out in front of her. She had suddenly felt the urge to draw. And draw something really big. She had calmed down slightly from earlier. Being with Miles and Alicia had helped as Amy had hoped but she was still nervous.

"Lav, you wanna come play outside?" asked Miles.

Lavender looked out of the door leading outside. Alicia was outside already playing with a skipping rope. Lavender looked back at her drawing.

"Oh come on Lav. You've been stuck drawing that ALL day! What is it anyway?" said Miles.

Before Lavender could stop him he pulled the drawing round and gazed at it.

"Woah! Nice….um……..blue thing." said Miles awkwardly.

Lavender didn't take any notice. She took the picture back and looked at it. On the paper was drawn a large blue dome. At the top of it was a smaller green sphere. The blue dome had small yellow dots all over it. Lavender just continued to look at it.

"Come on Lav. Come on outside." urged Miles.

Lavender finally nodded and stood up.

"Ok." she said.

They were just about to move when the door to the room swung open. They both looked over as it did. In the doorway two foxes stood side by side wearing large cloaks. Lavender's eyes suddenly went wide and filled with fear. She yelped and leapt behind a chair. Miles was totally confused by this. He stood there looking from Lavender to the foxes and back again.

"IT'S THEM!" cried Lavender.

The foxes moved into the room.

"What do you mean 'them'?" asked Miles.

Lavender was just curled up whimpering to herself. Miles didn't know the reason behind it but Lavender was terrified of these people. Miles thought it best to act. He shot towards them as fast as he could. Suddenly he felt himself slow and then begin to float. He looked down and yelped himself. He was floating a few feet above the ground. He looked up as the foxes passed him. He tried to yell at them but found he couldn't. All he could do was watch. The foxes moved closer to where Lavender was hiding. Suddenly she darted out and ran for the door. One of the foxes spun and Miles could see a mark on her head glow. Lavender was suddenly flung into the air by an invisible force. She hurtled across the room and collided with a wall. She fell to the floor and didn't get up.

"Juanita! Careful! We need her alive!" said the other fox.

"I know. What are we going to do about him?" replied the first one.

"We can't leave him here to tell everyone."

"No we can't."

Suddenly Miles found it hard to breathe. He tried to gasp but found he couldn't. He started to panic. He felt himself becoming light headed as his air gradually ran out. Slowly his eyes fluttered shut and his head went limp.

"Nicely done. No sound." said one fox.

"Thank you dear." said the other.

Juanita looked at Miles again and her mark flashed. Miles body fell to the floor with a thud. They both looked at Lavender and smiled.

-----------------------------------------

Petya walked along a long corridor towards the eastern wing of the palace. Since Amy was busy dealing with Tails she thought she'd check in on Lavender and make sure she was ok. She kept wondering how Lavender would take the news of her grandparents turning up out of nowhere. She shook her head. Probably best not to tell her until she had calmed down and everything was sorted out. She rounded a corner and then stopped. She could have sworn she had heard a cry. A high piercing yelp. It sounded like Lavender's voice. She listened a bit more but didn't hear anything. She picked up her pace and jogged down the corridor.

-----------------------------------------

Alicia was getting impatient. Where had Miles got to? He had only gone to see if Lavender was coming outside. She sighed to herself.

"You can never rely on him to do anything!" she said to herself.

She put her skipping rope down on the grass and walked slowly back to the door. She opened the door and went in.

"Hey Miles! Are you…." Alicia started before she froze to the spot.

Lying on the floor, not moving was Miles. She let out a loud cry and sunk to her knees. She grabbed her brother's body and shook him by the shoulders.

"Miles?! MILES?!" she yelled virtually hysterical, "Miles wake up!"

She was suddenly pulled away from her brother. She didn't understand it. She looked down and yelped. She was floating in the air.

"Aah family love. It warms the heart." said a voice.

Alicia looked up to see two foxes standing near the door. One of them carried Lavender over his shoulder. Alicia's face was a mix of expressions. She tried to say something but couldn't.

"And now we must deal with you too." said one of the foxes.

-----------------------------------------

Petya's jog turned into a full-blown sprint as she heard Alicia's scream. She readied herself for the worse. The Deep Power Stones glowed. The room with the children in it was just ahead. T2 she called in her head.

-----------------------------------------

Alicia felt her throat close up. She couldn't breath. Her eyes started to close. Suddenly there was a bang and a thud. Alicia came to in an instant as she hit the floor. She looked up. The doors to the room were open and between them stood Petya. She was glowing a bright yellow colour. Alicia looked to where the foxes had been. Both of them lay on the floor in a heap. Alicia tried to get up but couldn't. She decided to watch from the floor. The foxes stood up and stared at Petya. Both of their marks glowed. There was a few seconds of nothing and then a large cracking sound. The yellow glow surrounding Petya suddenly shattered. Petya sunk to her knees, she looked like she had just been stabbed in the guts. She clutched her stomach and screamed. Her right hand glowed a deep purple colour and then faded. The foxes looked at Petya as she collapsed to the floor.

"We have to go now. Quickly." said one fox.

The other fox nodded and then picked up Lavender. Their marks glowed and then they vanished in a flash of light taking Lavender with them. Alicia crawled over to Petya. She was feeling slightly stronger now and gave Petya a small nudge. Petya didn't respond. Just then T2 came hurtling into the room.

"Petya! I got your message and….OH MY GOD!"

T2 looked at the scene around him. Miles lying on the floor in a heap and Alicia slumped over Petya. T2 rushed to Petya's side. He checked the Deep Power Stone.

"Oh my god!" he said again, "It's been virtually drained!"

The Power Stone in Petya's hand was only just glowing yellow. It was virtually a lump of black rock. T2 placed his hand with the other half of the Power Stone in Petya's hand. His hand glowed and he shivered slightly. Slowly and weakly he removed his hand. Petya's Power Stone was glowing slightly brighter now but was still weak.

"That should keep her steady for a while." he said, "Alicia are you ok?"

"I…..I think so but Miles is…."

T2 didn't wait for her to finish. He was already at Miles' side.

"We need Amy here. Now!" he said.


	4. When Light Becomes Dark

Chapter 4 – When Light Becomes Dark 

On a deserted piece of land a bright flash lit the area. If anyone had been there they would have been amazed at the sight as several figures appeared.

"So that's done with." said Juanita.

"It could have been cleaner but we can't have perfection everytime." replied Arthur.

Arthur took the still unconscious Lavender off his shoulder and put her down on the ground. They both looked at her.

"She's even more of a freak than our son!" said Juanita.

"Yes. THREE tails and what is up with her hair?" replied Arthur.

"She had hedgehog genes in her from that girl our son married. Her hair has quill like properties."

"I just hope the ancient records were correct. I hope she is the one."

"She is. Our son and the girl. It's the same pairing that brought about the first guardian. Our son might be a freak but he has given us the key we need."

"That is true."

They both looked at Lavender again and smiled.

-----------------------------------------

Tails and Amy were hugging tightly as every alarm in the palace went off. They were both alert and ready in an instant, their troubles forgotten. Amy's wrist communicator suddenly buzzed. She answered it quickly.

"Hello? What's going on?" she said.

"Amy. We need you down in the kids room right away!" cried Sonic's voice.

"What's happened? Is Lavender ok?" asked Amy urgently.

"I don't know?" said Sonic.

"You don't know!" cried Amy.

"Just get down here quick."

The communicator went off and Amy and Tails looked at each other. A split second later they were both racing down the corridor towards the eastern wing of the palace.

-----------------------------------------

Sally tore into the children's room at a full sprint. She had received Sonic's call a few minutes ago and was close to start with. She entered and almost choked. Alicia was sitting in a chair looking very distressed and tired. She was weeping slightly. Petya was lying on a large couch. T2 was fussing over her. Miles was lying on another couch with Sonic leaning over him. Sally rushed towards him.

"Sonic! SONIC!" she cried as she ran.

Sonic spun and stood up. He caught Sally as she came to a stop and embraced her with a large hug. Sally suddenly burst into tears.

"What happened?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" she wailed.

"I….I don't know Sal." Sonic said.

It was then that Amy and Tails flew into the room followed closely by Manic and Sonia. Sonic let go of Sally and turned to Amy. She was looking from one scene to the others and then back again. She looked directly at Sonic.

"Wha….wha….wha….what happened here?!" Amy siad.

"Later Aimes. We have bigger problems." said Sonic indicating towards Miles.

"Oh god!" cried Amy.

She rushed to the boy's side and looked him over. Sally knelt down beside her.

"Amy? Is he….." she said not wanting to say the rest of what she was thinking.

"No he's not. Not yet anyway." replied Amy.

Sally seemed to relax by a fraction. Amy extended her hand above Miles and it glowed. A few seconds later a small orb of light fell from Amy hand. It was just about to touch Miles' body when a bolt of red energy shot from him. It hit the orb and it too turned red. Amy was about to pull her hand away when the bolt shot from the orb and hit her hand. She let out a high piercing scream. Tails ran to her side as her whole body turned red. He tried to grab her and pull her away but when he got within a few inches of her he was thrown back. Amy's scream became muted and she went totally rigid. Everyone could see the pain she was in from her facial expression. Her expression slowly changed to a gritted concentration. Slowly the red glow turned white again. Soon afterwards the orb turned white again and sunk into Miles. A fine red mist slowly seeped out of his body. Amy collapsed forwards onto the bed. Tails rushed back to her side and helped her back up. Amy was shaking and breathing heavily.

"What was that?!" asked Tails.

"Magical energy. I've never felt anything like it before." gasped Amy.

"Magical energy?" said Sally.

"What ever did this to Miles was done by a magical force. A terrible force. It almost had me too. I'm sorry but this is…." Amy couldn't believe what she had to say, "……beyond my skills to heal."

Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe it either.

"You mean that……" began Sally tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No. He will not die. I did manage to force enough of the energy out of him to stop that. But he will stay like this until we find the people who caused this."

Just then Sally felt something pull at her dress. She looked down to see Alicia standing there. In all the fuss over Miles, everyone had forgotten about Alicia. She looked completely lost but also like she had something to say.

"Alicia?" asked Sally.

"I know who did it." she said quietly.

Everyone turned and looked at the young squirrel. They had forgotten that she had been there when it had happened. They waited for Alicia to go on. Nobody pushed her.

"It happened when I was outside. Miles came in to see if Lavender wanted to play out." said Alicia.

Tails suddenly remembered Lavender.

"Lavender! Where is she?!" he yelled looking around the room in a panic.

"They took her!" cried Alicia bursting into tears, "They did this and took Lavender!"

Tails was about ready to shake the information out of Alicia but Amy put a hand on his arm and he stopped.

"Who are they?" asked Amy.

"Two foxes. I don't know who." replied Alicia.

Tails suddenly let out an air-cracking howl. Everyone in the room jumped as he did. Tails collapsed into a chair and began to cry. Amy made her way slowly to his side and comforted him.

"Two foxes?" said Sonia, "I told you those two were troubles didn't I!"

Sonic could only nod.

"You did Sonia." he said.

"You're too trusting Sonic Hedgehog! If you had dealt with this more cautiously them maybe…."

"I KNOW!" cried Sonic.

Sonia faltered and took a step backwards. She didn't say anything else. Amy came back to the group looking very upset and troubled. She tried to keep it in but everyone knew she was worried sick.

"Is Tails ok?" asked Sally softly.

"No Sally. He isn't. If anything he's mentally destroyed." replied Amy.

"Why?" asked Sonia.

"I'm not saying. That is between him and me. Now Alicia. Tell us everything that happened."

Alicia told them what happened from her perspective. After she was done Sally took her away to one side. Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Amy were left to talk.

"Well that is certainly bad." said Manic.

"Wait a go for stating the obvious Manic." said Sonia.

"Quiet you two." said Amy.

The three of them looked at her. She was deep in thought. They waited for her to speak.

"This mark." she said finally, "It seems to be the source of their power or something."

"That sounds about right." said Sonic, "When they made my float earlier that mark flashed. And again when this happened."

"I wish I knew what it looked like." said Amy.

"I can help you there." said Sonia, "I have a photographic memory."

Sonia walked over to the table Lavender had been drawing at. She took a piece of paper and started to draw. Amy went over with her. It was then that she noticed Lavender's drawing. She picked it up quickly and stared at it.

"Oh my!" she said, "This is the place Lavender described in her dream."

"It is?" said Sonic.

"Yes I'm sure of it. Blue dome, green sphere. Yep it's the place alright."

"Doesn't look like any place on Mobius." said Manic.

"There you go." said Sonia.

She held up a drawing. Amy's jaw dropped.

"I know that mark!" she said.

Sonic looked at the drawing. The mark in question was a circle with a line coming directly downwards from it making a kinda of lollypop shape. The line then had a semi circle on it that encased the bottom half of the circle.

"I know that mark." said Amy again, "I have to check the library!"

Amy suddenly fled the room leaving everyone to stare after her.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender slowly became aware of blackness. It soon cleared and she found herself staring at the sky. She sat up quickly. Arthur and Juanita stood on either side of her. For some reason she didn't feel scared now. All she felt was a deep feeling of dread. Lavender's hair had been pulled back so that the four spikes on her head and the three frontal spikes all lay down her back. She wasn't used to this and it hurt. A larger pain was more present though. She reached her hand up and touched her forehead. When she removed it she found her hand covered in blood. She yelped.

"Does that hurt?" asked Juanita.

Lavender just looked at her as the pain started to flow in.

"I'm sorry but it was necessary. We can't perform the procedure if you don't have on of these."

Juanita tapped the mark on her head. Lavender yelped again. She tried to get up but found she couldn't.

"Don't try to struggle." said Arthur.

At this Lavender began to struggles heavily.

"Excellent." said Arthur.

"Ready?" said Juanita.

"Ready." replied Arthur.

Both of their marks suddenly glowed. Lavender found herself inside a large sphere. She continued to struggle. Suddenly a crippling pain shot through her head. She tried to scream but couldn't. The newly cut mark on her head began to bleed. The blood ran across her face and dripped onto the bottom of the sphere. As the first drips hit the sphere a bolt of energy shot from the sphere and hit the mark on her head. This time the pain was so intense even the powers holding her couldn't stop her from screaming. Lavender screamed and went tense. Her eyes closed tight.

When she opened them a few minutes later the pain had subsided and she felt different. She became aware of a blue glow all around her. She looked up and gasped.

"No." she whimpered.

She was in a blue dome. The walls sparkled with tiny yellow lights. At the top was a green and blue sphere. Arthur and Juanita were looking around in awe.

"We did it." said Arthur.

"The records were correct. The Vault of Forever truly does exist." replied Juanita.

"Now we will finally own this planet and everything on it."

"Now we will finish what our order started all those years ago."

They both laughed. Lavender suddenly felt very weak and passed out again.

-----------------------------------------

"I knew I'd seen that mark!" cried Amy triumphantly.

"What is it?" cried Tails rushing to her side.

Tails had recently come out of his sorrow with such ferocity it had shocked her. His eyes burned brightly and he had such a glow of commitment about him that it had rubbed off on everyone else.

"Here look." said Amy moving the book so Tails could see.

On the page was a lot of text and in the middle a picture of the mark Sonia had drawn.

"So what's it say?" asked Tails.

"Not much. Not much at all. Just the picture and a name."

"What name?"

"The Order of Pholon."

"Order of what?"

"Pholon. It's strange. That name seems familiar to me but I've never heard of it before. The resources of Little Planet might help. I need to get back there. I will be able to use the Time Stones to look at the Acolyte records. They might contain something on this."

"Good thinking Aimes. I'll stay here in case something comes up."

Tails looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Hold on Lavender. We're coming." he said.

-----------------------------------------

"Knuckles is getting worse!" said Espio.

"I know!" replied Knuckles almost falling over.

The Chaos Emeralds had become so powerful in the last few hours that they were beginning to tear the island apart. Knuckles couldn't understand it. The Chaos Emeralds had never done this before. It was almost as if they were drawing energy from somewhere in a desperate bid to stay active. The island gave another shake as Bunnie sprang into the room.

"Knuckles. What in the world is going on?!" she cried.

"You got me Bunnie." yelled Knuckles over the rumbling.

-----------------------------------------

"So where to start?" said Juanita looking at the wall.

"Well here looks about right." said Arthur pointing to seven bright dots.

Juanita looked at them and nodded.

"The Chaos Emeralds? Don't you want to start smaller?"

"I think the bigger the better."

"Well if you're sure dear."

They nodded at each other and then looked at the eight dots on the wall. They both looked at the dots and their mark glowed. A few seconds later seven dots on the wall lit up brightly.

-----------------------------------------

"Yaaaaa!" cried Knuckles as he hit the floor.

Bunnie and Espio followed suit as a huge energy fields flew from all seven of the Chaos Emeralds at the same time. Knuckles looked up to see the Emeralds glowing brightly. As he continued to watch something strange happened. One by one the emeralds blinked out, went grey and fell to the floor with a tinkle. After the seventh one had dropped to the floor Knuckles pulled himself up and looked round.

"What?!" he cried all of a sudden.

"What was that?!" said Espio picking up one of the dead emeralds.

He looked at it and rolled it over in his hand.

"Whatever it was, it drained the emeralds of all their power." said Bunnie.

"That's not possible." said Knuckles spinning round, "That's just not possible. The emeralds don't suddenly spark out like that!"

"But it happened." said Espio.

The Island gave another lurch.

"This isn't good." said Knuckles.

-----------------------------------------

Arthur and Juanita collapsed to the ground in a heap. They gasped heavily and then looked at each other. Slowly they got up and leaned against each other.

"That was incredible." said Juanita.

"All that power! I can feel it moving around inside me." replied Arthur.

"Me too."

"Let's rest a while before we try for another source."

"That would probably be wise."

They sank back to the floor and slowly nodded off.

-----------------------------------------

Petya slowly opened her eyes. All she could see was an orange blur. After a moment the blur cleared up to reveal the face of T2. She smiled and reached out with her mind.

_T2._

_Petya! I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried. What happened?_

Petya explained what had happened from her point of view. T2 nodded occasionally. When she was done he sat in thought for a moment.

"What do you think happened to my stone?" asked Petya.

"I'm not sure Petya. It's almost like it was drained of its energy." replied T2.

"Is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure. We have to find out though."

-----------------------------------------

Lavender woke up, whimpering softly. The freshly cut mark on her forehead still burned with pain. She looked around her. She was still encapsulated in a blue sphere and hovered a few feet above the floor. Arthur and Juanita were away to one side discussing things. Lavender was too scared to even cry. All she wanted was to be back with her mother. She did feel slightly odd though. A feeling had been growing in her mind since she had arrived here. It was a feeling of belonging. She knew she belonged here in this place. She shook her head heavily. No it wasn't true. She didn't belong here. Here was horrible and full of pain. It wasn't true, it just wasn't true!

-----------------------------------------

"You have to be kidding me!" cried Sonic unto the comm.

"Not in the slightest." replied Knuckles.

"But how can the Chaos Emeralds suddenly blink out?!"

"I don't know. I would have told you if I did!"

"Ok sorry. This is very bad news."

"Not as bad as yours. I'm sorry about Miles and Lavender."

"You worry about what's happening on that island and let us worry about them. I'll call a meeting and let you know what's going on."

"Righto."

Knuckles cut the comm off and Sonic shook his head. What was going on?!

-----------------------------------------

Sally held Alicia in a hug. The young squirrel was quite heavily hit by recent events. Ever since she had almost lost Miles in the alternate reality she and her brother had become very close. There past troubles had been forgotten and any misgivings buried.

"Mother?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Alicia." replied Sally.

"Will Miles be ok?"

Sally blinked her eyes slowly.

"I don't know dear. I hope so."

"So do I."

Alicia reached out and pulled a rose flower of a nearby plant. She held it in her hands and sniffed. As she continued to look at it the flower seemed to shrivel up and loose its colour. A split second later the flower turned into a fine dust and a small gust of wind blew it from her hands. She yelped unsure what was happening. She reached over and took a firm grip of Sally arm.

"Mother! Mother what's happening?" she asked shakily as she looked out over the garden.

All the plants in the garden were slowly turning brown and falling to the ground as dust. Within minutes the entire garden had turned to dust. Just then there was a creaking noise. Sally looked over her shoulder to see the palace had dulled. The bright stone walls had gone grey and large cracks had started to creep across them. The sky started to cloud over, blotting out the sun. Sally looked down on Mobotropolis below. The green city had turned grey. Not a single plant of tree could be seen and the town itself had begun to crumble and decay. Sally hugged Alicia closer to her.

"I don't know Alicia." said Sally nervously, "I don't know."

-----------------------------------------

Arthur and Juanita lowered their arms. There was now a soft glow about them.

"That was fun." said Arthur.

"Saturating too." said Juanita.

They both looked up. The green and blue sphere at the top of the dome no longer glowed those colours. It was grey and dark as if it had had the life drained out of it.

"That is Mobius itself dealt with." said Arthur.

"Yes. The life force of this planet is now ours. And it is all thanks to our little key here." said Juanita turning towards Lavender.

Lavender just wailed and struggles against the force holding her.

"It's so sweet. Even though you disgust me even more than my son I will….regret having to kill you when we are done."

Juanita gave a small laugh and turned away. Lavender gave another loud wail.

"Now for the Master Emerald." said Arthur.

"Yes. This will take a bit of doing. The Master Emerald is a strong force. Stronger than the seven Chaos Emeralds or even the life force of Mobius." replied Juanita.

"Still we can do it."

Juanita nodded and a small smile spread across her face.


	5. A Power Awakens

Chapter 5 – A Power Awakens 

Much later Lavender was feeling extremely tired. She didn't know how long she had been here but it must have been a long time. Her body ached all over and she felt weaker by the minute. The cut on her head had stopped hurting now but she knew it was still there. Arthur and Juanita were resting at one side of the dome and Lavender was watching them carefully. She had to get out of here. She just had too. She tried again to pull herself free from the force holding her. She could hardly move though. She was so tired she didn't even have the strength to yawn.

"Mum? Dad? Help me." she said softly, "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared." said a voice.

Lavender yelped and closed her eyes. She didn't just hear that did she? She shook her head.

"I am real." said the voice.

"Wha?" said Lavender totally shocked.

"I am the voice of Mobius."

"Wha?!"

"You are confused. I understand. It is normal at first."

"What is?!"

Lavender couldn't believe she was talking to this voice. It didn't seem real.

"It is normal for the protector to be confused when they first arrive."

"Y….you……you mean me?" asked Lavender nervously.

"Yes."

Lavender shook her head.

"No I'm just a kid. I'm not a protector of anything."

"You are wrong. You just don't know it yet."

"Know what?"

The voice gave a chuckle.

"You are very inquisitive. That is an excellent trait. Most useful."

Lavender was beginning to get really scared now. She didn't understand anything that was going on and she gave a small whimper. Just then she felt a warm feeling travel down her spine. It felt like hot water running down her back. It was lovely. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"Is that better?" said the voice.

Lavender suddenly opened her eyes quickly and became nervous again.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously.

"I am the voice of Mobius. The voice of this world and all things on it. I speak for Mobius from this place."

"What is this place?"

"It is known as the Vault of Forever. It has existed even since Mobius was first formed. This place regulates and controls the magical forces of our world and keeps everything in check."

Lavender looked around at the dome again. She didn't know why but she understood everything the voice said. The voice spoke again but this time it was an urgent tone.

"You must stop them." it said.

"Who?"

"Them."

Lavender felt herself being moved to face Arthur and Juanita.

"How?" she asked, "What are they doing?"

"They are drawing the magical energy of this world into themselves. If they continue they will drain this world of all its energy and Mobius will become a barren wasteland. A shell of its former self. Mobius will become a dead world."

Lavender couldn't speak. She started to feel weak in the stomach.

"But what can I do?" she asked.

"You must awaken but you must do it quickly. I will help but it is you who must do it. Mobius is depending one you."

The voice went silent. Lavender let out a small whimper. Tears began to well in her eyes again. She didn't understand anything anymore. She just wished that this was all a dream like the other times and that she would wake up any moment. It didn't happen though.

"Awaken? I don't even know what that means?" said Lavender softly to herself.

She suddenly went tense and almost screamed as a searing blast of heat shot up her back and into her head. The mark on her head flashed brightly. She suddenly felt lightheaded again. Her eyes closed slightly. Help me mother she thought as she passed out again.

-----------------------------------------

Amy suddenly went tense and stood up straight.

"LAVENDER!" she cried.

Sonic, Tails, Manic and Sonia looked at her and stared.

"Amy?!" said Tails.

Amy was just standing there staring at the wall. Tails took a hold of her shoulders and shook her.

"Amy?!" he said again.

Amy snapped out of her trance and looked at him.

"I heard her." she said, "I heard Lavender."

Tails looked at her with concern.

"Amy…."

"I know what you're going to say. I know I heard her. It was as clear as if she was standing here." interrupted Amy.

"But how is that possible?" said Sonia.

"I don't know. Petya and T2 can talk to each other like that. But I haven't ever done it."

"What did she say?" asked Manic.

"Just help me mother."

Amy shook her head. The five of them were standing outside the palace. The walls were even more cracked and crumbled and not one tree or flower existed within sight. The Twister was parked nearby. Amy was almost ready to go back to Little Planet to try and find out more about the Order of Pholon Tails put an arm around Amy's shoulders.

"I'm sure we'll work it out." he said.

Amy threw both of her arms around Tails and hugged him.

"I'm so scared Tails. What do they want with her?" she said.

"I don't know."

Tails clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"But when I find them I will bring Lavender home!"

-----------------------------------------

"Only the final few drops of energy now." said Juanita.

"Yes. The Master Emerald, the Time Stones and the Deep Power Stones are all that's left." replied Arthur.

They looked at each other for a moment and then back at the glowing lights on the wall.

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie charged into the palace. She had been out checking on various things and was now searching for Knuckles. She found him running his hand across the Master Emerald. He looked up as she came in.

"Everyone's ok." said Bunnie.

Knuckles breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I was afraid that the emeralds sparking out might have had some reverse reaction."

He looked back at the Master Emerald.

"It that thing ok?" asked Bunnie.

"Thankfully yes. The Master hasn't shown any sigh of trouble. It's a good thing too. If this thing went dead the whole island would fall."

"Ah know sugah." replied Bunnie.

She smiled and walked over to Knuckles. She flung an arm round his shoulder. He jumped slightly and then relaxed.

"That'll take some getting use to." he said.

"Ah well sugah. You'll learn." teased Bunnie.

Knuckles smiled awkwardly.

"I guess." he said with a shrug as he turned back to the emerald.

Bunnie leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. Knuckles turned a darker shade of red. He blinked and then looked at Bunnie.

"And that'll take even more getting used to."

"Well you decided to go for it. Now ya'll have to face the consequences."

"Yeah…..great."

Knuckles looked away from the emerald for a moment and closed his eyes. Just then there was a rumble and the ground shook. Knuckles found himself on the floor in a heap before he opened his eyes. Bunnie was on the ground next to him. He helped her up.

"What was that?" asked Bunnie.

"The island shook!" said Knuckles.

He quickly spun to look at the Master Emerald. His jaw almost hit the floor.

"NO!" he cried.

The Master Emerald was pulsing, rings of energy irradiating from it. Knuckles ran over to it but was thrown back by an invisible force. He hit the ground and looked back at the emerald. It gave a final pulse and then stopped. Its green colour slowly faded to gray and it sat there lifeless. Knuckles ran over and put his hand on it. He spun round to look at Bunnie. His eyes were wide and he spoke quickly.

"Hold onto something!" he said frantically.

Bunnie grabbed onto a nearby Chaos Emerald and Knuckles took hold of the Master Emerald stand. The island gave a huge lurch and then fell. About thirty seconds later the island hit the sea below. The whole island shook at the impact and a huge tidal wave irradiated from where it had hit. Knuckles picked himself up from where he had been flung. There was a small cut on his left arm but it was nothing. He looked over at Bunnie. She was lying slumped in a corner of the room. Knuckles ran over to her. She was out cold but otherwise all right.

"This isn't good." said Knuckles to himself nervously.

He reached for his comm unit. He pulled it out to find it smashed to pieces.

"Not good at all."

-----------------------------------------

"If it's not one thing it's another!" groaned Sonic.

He looked at his medallion again. It was glowing even brighter now as were Sonia's and Manic's. They had been getting brighter and brighter since the early hours of the morning.

"This is really getting strange now." said Sonia.

"I'll say." said Manic, "Strange things are too common at the moment."

"You're right Manic. It seems that all the magical energies of Mobius are increasing in power. Our medallions, the Chaos and Master Emeralds and the Deep Power Stones." said Sonic.

"Don't forget those Time Stone things." said Sonia, "Amy said they were acting strange too."

"She did. I just hope everything is ok." said Sonic.

Just then two orange foxes walked into the room. One of them was leaning heavily on the other and looked completely shattered.

"Help." said Tails.

Sonic didn't need a second call. He rushed over. Tails was fine but T2 looked like he had just spent the last week without sleep. His eyes were only half open and Tails had to hold him tightly to stop him from falling over.

"What happened?" asked Sonic.

"Dunno Sonic." replied Tails, "We were talking a while ago and then I left to see to something. When I came back he was lying on the floor."

Tails lay T2 down on a nearby couch. Sonia started to look him over. The Deep Power Stone in his palm wasn't glowing. It wasn't doing anything. T2 slowly open an eye slightly and tried to speak. Sonia turned round and waved her hand.

"Shh you guys. He's trying to speak." she said.

They all went quiet and Sonia leaned over and tried to hear.

"P….Pe….Pet…..ya." T2 said quietly before going silent.

Sonia stood up and turned round.

"What he say sis?" asked Manic.

Sonia spun towards Sonic.

"Sonic get on the comm and find out how Petya is." she said frantically.

Sonic's eyes widened as he understood what she was saying. He pulled his comm out and was about to switch it on when it buzzed. He almost screamed at the timing. He switched it on.

"Yes?" he answered frantically.

"Sonic. Get down here quick. Petya has passed out." came Sally voice.

"Oh no!" said Sonic looking up.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender watched as Juanita and Arthur stopped again. She whimpered slightly. She knew what they had just done.

"That will deal with those annoying keepers. Without the energy of the Deep Power Stones they will be as good as dead in a matter of minutes." said Juanita.

Lavender wailed. Juanita turned to look at her. She had a glow of power around her and her expression had turned even harder than it had been. As she looked at Lavender an evil smile crept onto her face.

"I'm sorry dear." she said with a smile.

Lavender wailed again and struggled.

"You killed them!" she cried through her tears.

"No. Not killed. Simply put out of the equation forever. Without the energy of the Deep Power Stone those two can't bother us again."

Juanita turned away and started talking to Arthur. Lavender whimpered again and closed her eyes.

"Uncle T2? Petya?" she whispered to herself.

Just then she felt another hot surge up her back. This time thought she didn't yelp. The surge slowly echoed outwards and filled her whole body. She began to feel lightheaded again but didn't pass out. If she could have moved she would have swayed to the feeling. She let out a quiet sigh and then found herself looking inside her mind. She suddenly stopped. What was this? She didn't remember being here before. She looked closer at the memory. She was standing in a large city. Towers of pearly white rose upward into the sky. The towers must have been at least a mile high and they stretched for as far as she could see. Below the towers lay huge areas of grass and gardens. The colours were amazing, it was even more beautiful than the Royal Gardens. She continued to stare at the city below her. Below her?! She looked down. It was then that she saw she was standing on a small ridge high above the city. A gentle breeze blew across her face. She sighed surprisingly. The breeze seemed to make her face glow with energy.

"I thought you would like that." said a familiar voice.

Lavender froze for a moment and then relaxed. It was the voice from earlier.

"Enjoy what?" she asked curiously.

"The breeze. There was a time when the wind of Mobius itself carried magical energy. That is what you felt."

Lavender was looking at the city again.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This was once the city of Aradose. It existed long back in Mobius history when the planet was still young and the population was still learning to live here. Using the magical energy of the planet they built this place. It stood for many generation before the crisis."

"Crisis?"

"See for yourself."

Lavender looked back at the city. At first she saw nothing but them it happened. There was a bright flash in the middle of the city. Suddenly the buildings lost their shine and appeared to whither. The sky clouded over and a cold breeze blew. Lavender shivered. This breeze was different to the last one. It didn't have any glow to it and was just cold and piercing.

"What's happened?" asked Lavender.

"The energy of the very foundation of the planet has been drained."

Lavender watched as the city crumbled and fell to the ground. She couldn't bear to watch it.

"Does this place still exist?" she asked.

"Yes. The city fell but the place remains. You know it as the Aquatic Ruins."

"The AR's!"

The voice continued.

"The exact date is not known but at some point the Order of Pholon managed to find the Vault of Forever, the source of all the magical energy on Mobius. They started to drain it using their skills." said the voice.

"What happened next?" she asked.

"Something stopped them. To be more specific someone. At this time the only people who could stand up to Pholon was the Acolytes." said the voice.

"The Acolytes?! You mean…..my mother?"

"Yes your mother……or her ancestors anyway. They kept Pholon in line and they didn't like it. Once Pholon found out how to open the Vault of Forever the Acolytes were in trouble. Not even they could stop all the energy of Mobius."

"Then how?"

"It was an event that happened several years earlier. A member of Pholon became very concerned with how the order was being run. He didn't think it was necessary for all the hostility between Pholon and the Acolytes. He tried to voice this but was ignored and almost killed by his own friends. He left in search of the Acolytes. After much searching he couldn't find them. He was weak and couldn't go on. He collapsed and passed out. I think this is what they were waiting for. When he awoke he was on Little Planet, then called Lan Nosi Peranti in the Acolytes language. Translated it mean 'The Planet of Dreams'. While he recovered he was helped by a young female Acolyte. Over a small period of time they began to see each other more and more. The Acolyte elders watched them closely with concern until one day it happened. The love they had for each other came out when the girl found she was pregnant. The Acolyte elders were disgusted and expelled them both from Little Planet. They lived in hiding from both of there own kind for many years. Years passed and eventually they were both forgotten. Their son grew up not knowing about his past until one night a few days before the order opened the Vault of Forever. He had a dream about the forth coming events."

"A dream?! You mean like mine?"

"Yes like yours. He didn't know why or what was happening but he did know that only he could stop it. He ran from his parents and into the world. He didn't know where he was going but he did know at the same time. A strong feeling pulled him to a certain point. When he got there a few days later he was tired and exhausted. He had gone without food or sleep for a long time and was on the verge of collapsing. It was then that he saw the Order of Pholon engaged in a vicious slaughter of many Acolytes. The Acolytes had come to try and stop Pholon but their power wasn't great enough to overcome them. They were nearly all killed but not before the boy learned his true roots. He dived into the fray to try and stop them. As he did the ground itself seemed to come alive. A split second later a huge energy field irradiated from the child. The few surviving Acolytes and all of Pholon were flung backwards by the blast. The blast rippled through the members of Pholon draining the power they had taken from the planet. All over Mobius the planet started to rejuvenate. Most members of Pholon were killed when their stolen power was ripped from them but a few of the stronger ones survived. They hid for centuries waiting for the return of the one who was the key."

"Key? They called me that."

"Yes they did. You do not realize your true heritage yet either Lavender Prower."

"You know my name?"

"Yes. I have always known it."

"How? I'm just a kid!"

"You are more than that. You forget who your parents are."

"What do you…….."

Lavender stopped and gasped. Her parents! Amy, a descendant of the Acolytes and Tails, the son of her captives.

"Y….you mean……..Arthur and Juanita are members of?" she asked totally struck by awe.

"Yes they are both members of the Order of Pholon."

"Then I'm…….I'm….."

"Yes. You are this times equal to that young boy."

Lavender virtually swallowed her tongue. It couldn't be true, could it? But then there were the dreams and this and…….

"I see you are beginning to understand." said the voice.

"But why did they need me to get here? You said Pholon opened the Vault all by themselves."

"Yes I did. The first time the combined power of all the members was enough to open the vault but then nearly all of the order was killed and those who survived were not enough to open the vault. Those two are the only ones left now. It was my hope that they had forgotten about this place but obviously not. They were simply waiting. They were waiting for an opportunity to come here again. When Tails was born his parents were disgusted at him. Pholon had always been an order of purity. In their eyes your father was a freak and they abandoned him. They continued to wait. It was not until a few years ago that their hope was rekindled. Your mother who they knew to be Tails girlfriends found out she was a descendant of the Acolytes. When you were born they started to make plans. They used you to channel their powers and break through into the Vault. It was a child of both sides that stopped them last time and it was a child of both sides they needed to open the vault again."

Lavender still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But how do I do this? Whatever it is I'm supposed to do?" she said.

"You will know when the time comes. You will know."

-----------------------------------------

Amy growled to herself as she searched through the Acolyte records. The Time Stones were still acting strangely and this worried her. On top of that she was worried about Lavender ands what had happened to her and she was worried about Miles too. She had been searching through the records since she had arrived at Little Planet about an hour ago. It had only been about half a day since Lavender had been kidnapped but Amy was still worried sick. She knew that she had heard of the Order of Pholon before but she couldn't find anything in the records. Just then her mother came in holding a cup of tea.

"Amielle?" she said cautiously.

Amy turned round and sighed.

"Hello." she said.

"Amielle. Come and have a sit down for a while. Your father and I are worried sick about you."

"I can't mother. I'm too scared about Lavender to stop. I have to find out where she is. This lead is the only one I have. I have to follow it and quickly."

"I understand dear. I'm worried about Lavender too. But if you consume all of your energy now you will be too tired to do anything if you find something."

Amy sighed.

"Your right mother." she said sitting down.

Her mother sat down too and put an arm around her shoulder. She handed Amy the cup of tea.

"Here. Have a drink and be quiet for a moment."

"Thank you mother." she said taking the cup, "I'm so scared."

"I know. We all are but we mustn't let fear drive us."

Amy nodded.

"Thank you." she said again.

-----------------------------------------

"I think the time has come to deal with our last problem." said Arthur.

"Hmm…..it will be tricky." replied Juanita.

"I wouldn't think so. Against all the power of Mobius not even the Time Stones can withstand."

"I agree."

They nodded at each other and turned back to the wall.

-----------------------------------------

Amy leaped to her feet, her cup of tea falling to the floor and smashing. The whole of Little Planet was shaking and the Time Stones were flashing brightly. She ran over to them and looked at them for a moment. She spun round her eyes filling with fear. She knew what this was. She ran out of the shrine and into the open. Marian followed her. Amy stopped outside and looked at the horizon. Not far away the Palmtree Panic zone of the planet was fading in and out of view. The fading gradually got closer until everything in sight was doing the same including Amy and Marian.

"What is happening?" asked Marian half knowing already.

"Little Planet is destabilizing! It's going to vanish again." replied Amy.

"How?!" cried Marian.

"I don't know mother."

Amy looked frantically about and then raced back into the shrine. Maybe she could stop it. Just maybe. As she entered the shrine she gasped. All of the Time Stones were fading in and out too. She tried to reach out and touch them but she couldn't get a hold of them. All she could do was watch as one by one the seven Time Stones blinked and went out. Their glowing stopped and Little Planet gave another shake. Seconds later Little Planet disappeared.

-----------------------------------------

"What did you say?!" cried Sonic not wanting to hear what he had just heard.

"The Floating Island……it's……..it's fallen your highness." said the messenger.

"Fallen?! You mean it's in the sea?"

"Yes sir."

"Any casualties?"

"Not on the land sir. The tidal wave didn't do too much damage. We don't know about the island though. We still haven't been able to communicate with them."

"I want a full mobilization. Get a team out there and find out what happened!"

"Yes sir!"

The messenger turned and ran from the room. Sonic spun towards Sally who was standing next him.

"If the island has fallen it only means one thing." he said quickly.

"The Master Emerald must have failed. But how?!" replied Sally.

"I don't know Sally. But it's bad whatever is happening."

"It seems that all the energy is being drained from our world." said Sally half thinking.

"Drained? Hmm…that's an interesting notion Sal. First the Chaos Emeralds go dead, then our world seems to shrivel up, then the Deep Power Stones go dead and now the Master Emerald."

"The only things not affected so far are your medallions and…….oh my!"

Sally and Sonic looked at each other.

"The Time Stones!" they said together.

-----------------------------------------

"Well we must be going now." said Juanita, "I'm sorry about your mother."

Lavender wailed and burst into tears.

"She won't be a problem any more." said Arthur, "Without the power of the Time Stones that world of hers will remain lost forever."

Juanita looked at Lavender. Her mark glowed and Lavender suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"I'm sorry dear but we cannot allow you to interfere with our plans. Thank you for allowing us access to this place and we will be sure to give your other friends a….warm welcome."

Juanita took a step back so she stood next to her husband. A split second later there was a flash and they disappeared. Lavender watched them as they left. She felt as if her heart had just been ripped out and put thought a grinder. She tried to take another breath but couldn't. The force closed in around her tighter. No she thought. This wasn't going to happen. It couldn't happen. Suddenly the mark on Lavenders head flashed and her whole body glowed. The force around her throat suddenly fell away and Lavender let out a small yelp as she fell and hit the ground. She picked herself up shakily and looked around her.

"What?" she said to herself.

"You have awakened." said a voice, "Go now. Quickly before it is too late."

Lavender was totally shocked. She blinked and a stray thought surfaced in her head. A thought of being back on Mobius. There was suddenly a flash and Lavender fell to the ground. She shook her head and looked up. She gasped. She was standing on Mobius again. The sky above her was gray and dark and the ground was brown and bleak but she knew it was Mobius. She rose her head into the air. She suddenly felt older and stronger. She knew she could do this. She had to. Her eyes narrowed and a committed expression settled on her face.


	6. Forever Forever

Chapter 6 – Forever Forever 

Bunnie slowly came round and opened her eyes. She blinked and then moaned.

"Oh ma star." she moaned.

"God Bunnie. I'm glad you're awake." said Knuckles' voice.

Bunnie tried to get up but couldn't.

"Ah sugah. A little help here" she said.

"Sure thing." said Knuckles.

Bunnie felt Knuckles hand move onto her back and the other onto her arm. He pulled her up into a sitting position. She blinked again and then looked at him.

"How long was ah out?" she asked.

"A few hours." replied Knuckles.

"Oh ma."

"I was worried about you."

"Thanks sugah. How is everyone else?"

"I don't know yet."

"What?"

"Espio came in about an hour ago. I sent him out to see how everyone else was."

"Why didn't you go yourself?"

"Espio is capable enough and I err…..I didn't want to leave you alone."

"Well aren't you just the muffin!"

Bunnie put an arm around Knuckles. They looked each other directly in the eyes. Cautiously Knuckles moved closer to Bunnie. Bunnie smiled and moved closer to him. Nervously Knuckles pressed his lips against Bunnie's. They stayed like this for a second and then pulled away. Bunnie smiled at Knuckles who seemed to relax slightly. They moved together again and kissed.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic's comm unit buzzed loudly. Sonic answered it quickly.

"Yes?" he said.

"Sire! There back!" came a reply.

"Who?"

"The two foxes from earlier sire."

"General alarm! I want a full detail outside thirty seconds ago and inform everyone in the palace."

"Yes sire."

Sonic switched off the comm and spun round. He darted from the room at full pelt. This time he would not trust them. They dare to even enter into his line of sight. They comatose Miles, kidnap Lavender and virtually kill Petya and then come back! They are just asking for it. He soon arrived outside. A full detail of guards were assembled at the main entrance to the palace. Sally was already there, handing out orders.

"Sally." called Sonic.

"Sonic. Good. I've got the guards in order." replied Sally.

"That's good. They won't get away with all that they've done. I'll make sure of that."

"Too right Sonic. I'll make them pay!"

Just then Sonia and Manic ran out of the palace.

"So where are they?!" growled Manic.

"Right here." said a voice.

They all spun as in a large flash two foxes appeared. Sonic clenched his fists.

"You dare even come back after what you did?!" he cried.

"You don't know the start of what we've done." said Arthur.

"We know enough." said Sally, "And now your going to undo it all and we might go lightly on you."

"Undo it all? I think not. You see we are different now. We are stronger." said Juanita.

Sally couldn't stand it anymore. She threw her hand out and yelled.

"Now!"

All of the assembled guards opened fire on the two foxes. They did nothing to avoid and everyone saw why. The blast hit them and dispersed sending a multitude of laser beams all over the place. Everyone hit the floor.

"Very impressive queen but we are stronger than that. We have energy thousand of times as great now thanks to the help of Lavender." said Arthur.

"What have you done to her?!" said Sonia.

"I'm afraid it's too late for her. I was almost sorry when it came to killing her." said Juanita.

A loud cry echoed through the air. Everyone looked up. Tails came hurtling out of the sky in a ball heading straight for Juanita. He got within a few meters and then Juanita looked up. Her mark flashed and Tails stopped dead in mid air. Juanita's eyes narrowed and Tails' body went rigid. He screamed as a huge bolt of pain shot through his body.

"She's killing him!" cried Sally.

"Sonia! Manic! Do it!" cried Sonic.

Juanita looked over then as all three of them changed their medallion into instruments.

"You forget Juanita. We still have one power left. Manic hit it!" said Sonic.

"It's earth shaking time." cried Manic.

Manic quickly hit out a beat on his drum kit. A huge crack opened in the ground and shot towards Juanita. As it approached the crack split in two and encircles her. There it stopped. Manic looked puzzled.

"No it is you who forget hedgehog! We have drained the very life from this planet. We control everything on it. Your pathetic earthquake skills are no match for us and neither are those." said Arthur.

He quickly looked at the three of them. They were all thrown backwards. Their instruments turned back into medallions and hung where they had been standing. In a flash they all lost their glow and fell to the floor. All three of them gasped. Sonia got up and ran over to where here medallion lay. She picked it up and held it in her hands. Its normal glow had gone and when she touched it nothing happened.

"We could not drain those. They draw power from each other not from and one source. But not anymore." said Juanita, "Now we have all the power this world has to offer and our time has come."

Both Arthur and Juanita stared at the assembled group. They all went rigid and found they couldn't move. They all felt a force surround them and then passed out.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender walked purposely into Mobotropolis. She didn't know how she had gotten here so fast or even how she had got here at all. She didn't know where she was when she appeared but she had struck out in a random direction and had ended up in the capital. Night had come and gone and daybreak was rising above the city. Daybreak? Lavender looked up at the sky. The sky was full of large black clouds and the distant sound of thunder could be heard above the whistle of the wind. The city looked like it had been deserted for centuries. All the buildings were dull and cracked. She looked up at the palace. She knew they were there and she knew they were watching her. She could feel their presence in the very ground she walked on. A cold shiver went down her spine.

"You won't get away with this." she said to herself, "Oh no, you won't!"

-----------------------------------------

"I will ask you one last time. Will you join us?" said Juanita.

"NO!" cried Tails.

Tails was held stiff a few feet above the ground. He glared down at his mother.

"I have explained our past to you. Your past. You are one of us."

"No! I'm not like you! I'm nothing like you!"

"Yes you are!" snapped his mother, "And if you hadn't been such a freak you would have learned that!"

"Gyia!" cried Tails in frustration.

"But then if you had been a perfect child you wouldn't have met that girl of yours and therefore we wouldn't have had Lavender."

Tails was boiling inside. She was talking about Lavender as if she was an object. A tool for there evil ways that could be thrown away when it was not needed anymore. Tails was about ready to go insane. Amy was on Little Planet which he now knew was gone and Lavender was dead in the Vault of Forever. He shook his head hard as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"But if you won't join us then I do not care. I would never have trusted you anyway. You will die along with the others soon enough and then….."

Juanita suddenly glanced to the side as if distracted. After a second or two she smiled.

"Well well. There is hope for you yet." she said to herself and then quickly left the room.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender passed the palace gates and continued to make her way up the road to the palace. She had been doing some serious thinking since arriving in Mobotropolis. What was she doing here for a start? She didn't know what she would do when she got to the palace or if she met her grandparents. Her mind was fixed on one thing though, the safety of her parents. The other strayed into her mind occasionally but her parents were foremost in her thoughts. She was now passing into the Royal Gardens. Lavender felt saddened as she saw the state they were in. The gardens that were normally bright and colourful now lay dead before her. Masses of brown and gray stems lay tangled together. Lavender stopped and knelt down. She ran her hand through a pile of dust on the ground. She shook her head as she stood up. She set off again but had taken no more than a few steps when she was encased in a huge flash. She let out a small yelp as she stumbled and fell to the floor.

The flash faded and she looked up from the floor. In a split second she was up on her feet again. Arthur and Marian stood in front of her. She quickly took a look around her. She was standing in the main hall of the palace. She looked back at her grandparents and bearded her teeth.

"I was surprised it didn't happen sooner but then something's take time." said Arthur.

Lavender glared at him.

"What d'you mean?!" she growled at him.

"Rightly you should be dead. That was the intention. But here you are." said Juanita.

Lavender was getting tired of this riddle talk. She looked at them both and clenched her fists.

"You've discovered your past." said Arthur, "You are stronger than we thought."

"We Prowers don't go down without a fight!" said Lavender.

"Quite. And now you will see for yourself." said Juanita.

Her mark flashed and Lavender was flung back against the wall. She stumbled and fell. She hit the floor and propped herself up on her hands. Arthur now stepped in.

"You have no hope of winning Lavender. Now that we are the magical energy of this world nothing can stop us." he said.

Suddenly a huge crack opened in the ground and shot towards Lavender. She screamed and jumped into the air instinct making her spin her tails. She hovered above the crack as it continued on down the corridor.

"Impressive." said Juanita.

A huge fiery sphere suddenly went up around Lavender. She let out a loud scream as she felt it burn her. No she thought to herself. No! The sphere around her suddenly shattered into fragments sending flaming lumps of it all over. Arthur and Juanita were both shocked at this. Lavender didn't know why she did what she did next but she did. She darted towards them and flung herself round. Her tails flew outwards and struck them both across the face. They screamed and collapsed to the ground. Lavender landed on the floor and looked at her two grandparents. A feeling of fear and panic started to fill her mind. She turned and fled the hall. Instinct guided her down a series of corridors. She didn't know where she was going but she knew it was where she was needed. She flew past a room and suddenly stopped. She ran back to the door and opened it. A large sphere hovered in mid air and inside it was Tails. He had his eyes closed and wasn't moving. Lavender gasped and ran into the room. Cautiously she reached hand out and touched the sphere. As she did it fizzed and then fell away. Tails fell to the floor with a thud and was awake in a second.

"What? Huh?!" he said totally disorientated.

"Father!" cried Lavender.

Tails looked over at Lavender. His eyes widened and he jumped to his feet.

"Lavender?! My god LAVENDER!" he cried as he ran over to his daughter.

He knelt down and flung his arms around her and hugged her tightly. His eyes filled with tears.

"God Lavender. I thought you were dead." he said.

Lavender just snuggled closer to her father and sighed. They stayed like this for a few minutes both lost in thought and happiness. Finally Tails broke the hug and placed his hands on Lavender's shoulders. He looked at her with a face of joy and happiness. Tears still hung in the corner of his eyes. He still couldn't believe it.

"Lavender. How? How did you get here and what……and what?"

Tails couldn't think of what he wanted to say. Lavender smiled at him. Suddenly her expression changed. She looked towards the door and then back at Tails.

"I'll explain later father. Come on! We have to go! We have to go now!" she said quickly.

She grabbed Tails' hand and dragged him towards the door.

-----------------------------------------

Later that day Tails and Lavender stood on a small hillside far from Mobotropolis. Lavender had explained all that had happened and Tails was now sitting on a small rock shaking his head. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"It's true then. I really am one of them." he said.

He looked at his hands and shook his head again. His mother had been telling the truth. He really was one of these Pholons. He looked up at Lavender. She was standing a few feet away looking sad and concerned.

"Lavender. Just who am I?" he said.

"You're my dad." she replied as she walked over to him.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him hard. Tails could do nothing but return the gesture. After a moment they released.

"So what now?" he asked.

"We have to stop them. If we don't all of Mobius will be destroyed." replied Lavender.

Tails still couldn't believe how much his daughter had changed. Two days ago she had been curled up in a ball on the couch and now she was like this. If what she had told him was true then they certainly had a lot of trouble.

"Ok then." he said, "How?"

"I must go back to the Vault of Forever." she replied, "Only there can I stop them."

"How can you stop them?"

Lavender looked up at Tails. Since yesterday a strong feeling of commitment and knowledge had spread through her. She still didn't understand most of it but she did know something for definite. She knew it was her and only her that could end this. She didn't know how but she knew. Tails saw this in her face and his expression changed. He looked at her and nodded.

"Ok then. If you're sure." He said.

"I am. Let's go. I can feel them coming round." replied Lavender.

"Who?"

"Them."

"What did you do to them?" asked Tails for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know. All that happened was that my tails hit their faces. Then they collapsed. I don't know but I can feel them again."

"Ok then let's hurry. Which way is it?"

"This way. Come on."

Lavender spun and flew off down the hillside. Tails followed her quickly.

-----------------------------------------

Juanita slowly rolled over and propped herself up on her arm. She groaned and looked around. Arthur was just picking himself up too.

"What was that?" asked Juanita.

Arthur turned to look at her.

"I'm not entirely sure." he replied, "But I feel weaker."

"Me too."

"We may have underestimated that girl."

"It appears so."

Juanita looked at her hands and then blinked.

"I can't feel some of my power." she said.

Arthur nodded.

"It appears that she drained some of our energy. How I don't know."

"If she gets back to the vault we could have trouble."

"We could. She has changed since we first met her. She has probably found out who she is and what she can do."

"That might be so. It appears she doesn't know a lot though. Even though she is dangerous and we must deal with her."

"Definitely."

Arthur walked over to Juanita's side. He looked at her for a second and then smiled. In a bright flash they both disappeared from view.

-----------------------------------------

Tails came to rest a little behind Lavender. She was standing rigid on the spot, her head twitching from one side to the other. Tails was confused.

"Lavender?" he said.

"I don't know how to open it." she replied.

"You mean the vault?"

"Yes. I know it's here but I can't see how to get in."

"How did you get out?"

"I just thought of being on Mobius but I……..WEAH!"

Tails yelped as the land around him disappeared. He couldn't see anything for a moment and then his vision turned blue. He blinked and it came into focus. A huge blue dome. He stared around in awe.

"Wow!" he said slowly, "So this is the Vault of Forever. I never imagined this."

Lavender was already rushing around. She looked like someone who was late for work and had forgotten where she had put her shoes. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Tails.

"I……..I……….I don't know what to do!" she wailed, "I don't know."

Lavender looked destroyed. Tails went over to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lavender. If what you've said is true it will come to you." he said.

"Perhaps but by them it will be too late." said a voice.

Tails quickly spun round as a bright flash lit the dome. The flash cleared and Arthur and Juanita stood there. A faint aura surrounded them.

"It was unwise of you to come here." said Juanita, "The closer we get to the dome the greater our powers get."

"And inside it we are invincible." finished Arthur.

Tails pushed Lavender behind himself. His parents laughed.

"You really think you can stop us?" said Arthur, "You haven't a hope. Surrender now and we might make your deaths quick."

"Never!" cried Tails.

His parents laughed again.

"So be it." said Juanita.

Just then several large bolts of energy shot downward from the dome towards Tails and Lavender. There was no time to dodge but then something happened. The mark on Lavenders head suddenly flashed. Tails watched in awe as the bolts of energy veered off slightly and all hit Lavender. Her body went rigid and her eyes went wide.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Tails his eyes filling with tears.

The bolts stopped and Lavender collapsed to the ground. Tails collapsed next to her. She wasn't moving and had no pulse at all.

"No!" wailed Tails a lump forming in his throat.

"Most interesting. She sacrificed herself to save you. It won't help though. We will just kill you now." said Arthur.

Tails gritted his teeth and spun round to face his parents.

"Never!" he cried his eyes glaring at them.

Just then Tails felt a strange feeling run through his body and then a searing pain on his forehead. Tails grimaced slightly at the pain but continued to stare at them. A stray thought came into his head. He didn't know what it was but it was right. Suddenly the ground under Arthur and Juanita erupted. A huge explosion rippled outwards sending them both flying. Tails was totally shocked. He looked at his hands in surprise. Arthur and Juanita picked themselves up.

"So our son has finally discovered his powers." said Arthur.

"You see you are one of us." said Juanita.

Tails looked up and stared at them.

"I'm nothing like you! I may have these powers but that it! I am not your son! You abandoned me! I am no-ones son! I am my own and you are nothing!" said Tails.

"Very well then." said Arthur quickly, "Then I will kill you now!"

Tails suddenly screamed. It felt like a thousand bolts of lightning had just struck him. Suddenly above his scream he heard another scream. The scream pierced the air and made the very ground seem to shake. Tails opened an eye to see a pure white nine tailed fox leap into view. She stopped and stood tall, her spiked hair standing proud on her head. She looked directly at Arthur and he suddenly collapsed with a scream. The pain in Tails body suddenly stopped and he shook his head. The white fox turned to look at him as Arthur picked himself up.

"Get down!" she called in a familiar voice.

"LAVENDER?!" cried Tails.

"Get down father!" she cried again.

Tails didn't wait a second longer. He flattened himself to the ground and Lavender began to chant something under her breath. After a few seconds the chant became louder until she finally screamed the last part. A huge blue energy wave irradiated from Lavender. It swept outwards catching Arthur and Juanita. The wave hit the side of the dome and Arthur and Juanita screamed. Their bodies went rigid and glowed deep red. Suddenly a multitude of tiny white dots shot from their bodies. They flew out at every angle hitting the side of the dome and staying there. A second later the wave faded and Arthur and Juanita collapsed. They both looked up weakly.

"How did we do it again?" asked Arthur.

"We underestimated you." said Juanita weakly.

"You haven't seen the last of us. Pholon will never die!" said Arthur.

With this final statement they both collapsed to the floor. Tails ran over to them. They were both dead. He turned and walked back over to Lavender. Lavender was standing there gasping for air. She was still bright white. Tails knelt down next to her his face a mix of emotions. He suddenly hugged Lavender hard.

"Oh god Lavender! I thought I'd lost you again." he said, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure dad." she replied, "My mark flashed and then the bolts hit me and then………"

"What?"

"It's hard to explain. I…..I kinda felt all weird and I finally understood what to do. It was as if the energy bolts somehow………what's the right word here?"

Lavender stopped to think for a moment.

"As if the bolt somehow awakened me." she finished.

Tails was busy looking her over. Lavender caught what his next question would be.

"I don't know why this happened?" she said indicating towards her white fur and nine tails.

"I wonder if you'll stay like that." said Tails.

"I don't know."

Tails sighed and looked at the ground. He looked round and his eyes settled on his parents.

"I'm sorry." said Lavender.

Tails turned and looked at her with a sad face.

"I'm sorry I had to do that." she said.

Tails took her into another hug.

"Lavender. Don't apologize. You did what was necessary. If you hadn't done that they would have killed us and then everyone else. They would have taken over Mobius." said Tails.

"But they're your parents…..my grandparents."

"Yes but they are not anymore. All my life I wondered who my parents were. Why they abandoned me and why they didn't show up. When they turned up in Mobotropolis it was like a dream come true. But then this happened. They are not like me. Not like any of us. It is better this way."

Tails stopped to blink. His gaze fell to the floor.

"I guess I'll always be alone." he said.

Lavender threw her arms around her father.

"You will always have me and Amy dad." she said.

"Yes I………oh god! AMY!" said Tails.

His body suddenly went tense. His eyes went wide and beads of sweat started to form on his brow.

"She….she was on Little Planet when they drained the Time Stones power. Little Planet is lost forever and Amy with it." cried Tails.

"Not true father. Little Planet will return." said Lavender.

Tails looked at her astonished.

"How?!" he asked.

"When they died the energy they absorbed was released back into the dome. The energies of Mobius are regenerating as we speak."

Tails stuttered slightly and then gasped.

"Then……then……..oh god! Thank you Lavender!" he cried and embraced his daughter again.

-----------------------------------------

Amy slumped into a chair with a sob. She had spent all night trying to restore Little Planet. Nothing had worked. The Time Stones were dead, completely drained. Her father came into the room holding two cups of coffee. He sat down next to her and handed her one of the cups. Amy took it slowly and stared into it.

"I've failed." she said slowly.

Her father put an arm round her shoulder.

"Amy dear. You did everything you could." he said.

"Yes but it wasn't enough!" cried Amy, "I tried and failed. I'm a disgrace to my Acolyte heritage."

"Amy. I don't know about the past but I don't even think the true Acolytes could return Little Planet without the Time Stones."

Amy just sniffed.

"Perhaps but what makes it worse is that now I will never be able to help Lavender. She could be dead and I'd never know. I've lost her for good and Tails and everyone else."

Patrick nodded and sighed.

"Yes but we have to be strong. We have to pull together and we will find a way."

"What way?! The Time Stones are the only thing that can restore Little Planet and there….."

Suddenly the whole room shook. Amy dropped her cup of coffee in surprise. It shattered on the floor as they both stood up.

"What going on?" asked Patrick.

Amy was already out of the room and virtually outside. When her father joined her she was staring at the horizon. She sky was shifting around in odd directions and certain sections of the planet were fading in and out of view. Just then Marian came running up.

"Amielle! Amielle! Something is happening to the Time Stones." she called.

Amy didn't wait for an explanation. She tore off towards the shrine leaving her parents to follow her. When she got there she stopped dead at the scene. The Time Stones were flashing. They gave a flash and then stopped as if dead before giving another flash. Amy continued to watch as suddenly the first Time Stones blinked and came back to life. Amy gasped as the remaining six followed suit. They all glowed and then gave a flash. Amy's parents had arrived now and were also staring. Little Planet gave a sudden jolt and then stopped. Sunlight suddenly filled the shrine. Amy looked upwards. Through the large glass dome above she could see blue sky and a few clouds. Amy turned and ran from the shrine. She ran out into the sun and stared around her. There below Little Planet was Mobius. She couldn't believe it. Little Planet was back.

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles screamed and dropped the Chaos Emerald he was holding. He looked down at the emerald. It had started to glow again. He quickly picked it up and looked at it.

"Bunnie!" he cried.

A few seconds later a rabbit darted into the room.

"Yeah sugah….oh ma stars!" she said as she saw the emerald, "What is going on?"

"I have no idea Bunnie. It just started glowing."

"It's not the only one!" said Bunnie.

Knuckles looked round. Another two of the emeralds were glowing on their stands. They continued to watch as eventually all seven emeralds glowed their usual colour. Knuckles quickly put the emerald he was holding back on its stand and stepped back.

"Well that was certainly different." said Bunnie, "What is happening here?!"

"No idea Bunnie. Whatever has happened it's reactivated the Chaos Emeralds."

Knuckles suddenly stopped and turned round. He looked at the Master Emerald and then back at Bunnie.

"If the same thing happened to the Master as happened to the Chaos Emerald then maybe…"

"Knuckles look!"

Knuckles turned round again. The Master Emerald was flashing. A small amount of green colour was visible in its center. In a flash it turned completely green and glowed. The island suddenly gave a violent lurch. Knuckles almost fell over but Bunnie caught him. He turned round and looked into her eyes.

"Oh my god Bunnie!" cried Knuckles joyfully.

He flung his arms around her and smiled as the island rose into the sky.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic screamed as he fell to the floor. In an instant he was on his feet and looking around. Sally and Alicia were pulling themselves to their feet too. Sally looked at him.

"Sonic. What's going on?" she asked.

"No idea Sal. But I have a funny feeling about it. Come on, we have to hurry."

Sally grabbed Alicia by the hand and followed Sonic out of the room.

"We have to be careful. Arthur and Juanita might still be around. I don't know why those bubble fell though." said Sonic.

"I wouldn't worry about those two." said a voice.

Sonic, Sally and Alicia suddenly stopped dead in the corridor. They watched as a grey wolf stepped out from round a corner.

"Petya!" cried Sally.

Petya smiled.

"Yes." she said.

"What? How……how are you up?!" cried Sonic.

Petya rose her hand. They could all see the Deep Power Stone glowing brightly in her palm.

"I don't know." said Petya, "But what I do know is that….."

"……those two foxes aren't in the palace." finished another voice.

"T2!" cried Alicia as T2 walked out behind Petya.

"I would feel them if they were here." said T2, "But I cannot sense their presence."

"What is going on?" said Sonic.

"Let me answer that." said another voice.

"What?!" cried Sonic as he turned round.

Just then a bright flash lit the room. Out of it came Tails and Lavender. Everyone gasped.

"I will explain everything in the fullness of time." said Lavender.

Everyone was staring at her. Her white fur, facial mark and nine tails made her almost look like a different person.

"Lavender?!" cried Sally.

"Yes Sally." replied Lavender.

"Tails what is going on?" said Sonic, "And what's that mark on your head……wait! That's the same mark as Arthur and Juanita had!"

"Don't worry Sonic." replied Tails, "Lavender will explain everything soon."

"But right now there are two other matters to deal with. One is about to walk around that corner." said Lavender.

Everyone turned to look as a small blue hedgehog walked out looking a bit lost.

"MILES!" cried Alicia and ran to him.

Miles only just had time to turn and brace himself as Alicia ran into him and hugged him. Sally was soon as his side too. Sally looked back at Lavender.

"How did you know…….more to the point how did this happen? Miles was virtually comatosed."

"After I defeated Arthur and Juanita everything they had altered returned to normal." replied Lavender.

"Defeated?" asked Petya.

"I will explain later." said Lavender, "Right now there is one last thing to do."

She turned and walked off down the corridor. A small trail of star like sparkles flicked off the end of her nine tails as she walked. Tails motioned to the others and they all followed. Eventually they came to the end of a corridor and went out onto a large balcony high in the palace. From the balcony the entire town of Mobotropolis could be seen far below. It was still gray and cracked. Lavender spread her arms.

"Now watch." she said.

The mark on her head glowed and a gentle aura filled the air. Everyone watched in awe as the ground slowly changed back to its mostly green colour. The Royal Gardens slowly bloomed into colour and the cracks on the buildings and palace slowly reformed and sealed. Slowly the clouds above the city parted and the sun shone down on them. Lavender lowered her arms and turned round. Everyone was staring at her.

"Mobius is restored." she said.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue 

A few days later things had settled down again. Amy had returned from Little Planet and had been reunited with Lavender. She had been shocked at her colour change and tails but relieved to see her again. Sonic, Sally and Alicia had spent the time virtually mauling Miles. Alicia was the biggest culprit though. T2 and Petya had been totally intrigued by Lavenders story. They still couldn't believe such a place as the vault actually existed. Life had just about returned to normal.

-----------------------------------------

"Is it me, or does Lavender seem a lot more grown up?" said Sally.

"I think you're right Sally." replied Petya, "She does seem much more grown up."

"Some of the words she was coming out with a few days back were impressive. Even I had trouble following her at times."

"Yes. I don't know what really happened to her but her mental age if nothing else has increased substantially."

"Hold old would you say she is mentally now?"

"Difficult to tell. She is certainly older than Miles or Alicia but not as old as T2 and myself."

"Around twenty then?"

"Possible."

Sally and Petya walked out into the gardens. Miles and Alicia were playing in the background and Sonic was talking to Sonia on a bench. They looked up and waved as Sally and Petya walked up.

"So how you doing?" asked Sonia.

"Very well." said Sally, "You?"

"Terrible. I've been entertaining those two all afternoon." replied Sonia indicating towards Miles and Alicia, "Right now I need facial, a pedicure but most of all I need a massage."

Sonic gave a chuckle.

"Don't you always." he said.

"Oh give me a break!" moaned Sonia.

Petya sniggered.

"I would be delighted to join you." she said.

"Thanks Petya. That'd be great. Let's go."

Sonia suddenly stood up and walked off. Petya looked at Sonic and Sally with a bemused expression. She quickly spun and followed the pink hedgehog. Sally sat down next to Sonic.

"She's quite a case." said Sally.

"You're telling me?" replied Sonic, "So how's everyone else."

"Not bad I think. Manic went out early this morning. Said something like having to catch some waves?"

Sonic chuckled.

"Aah Manic. He never could resist a little surfing."

"Surfing?"

Sonic blinked at Sally. She hadn't just said that had she?

"Sal? You don't know what surfing is?"

"Well no."

Sonic sighed.

"I'll tell you later. Where did T2 go? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He went out."

"Out?"

"That's all he said. I saw him a few days ago. He was carrying a huge pack and smiling broadly. He said he was going out. Petya isn't giving anything away either."

"How odd. But then that's T2."

"Most odd."

They sat for a few moments in thought over what T2 could be doing.

"Well that covers everyone but Tails and co."

"They went to the Aquatic Ruins. Tails said Lavender had an urge to go there."

"I see."

Sonic leaned back and stretched.

"Can't we just have a few years of peace?!" he said.

"We never do seem to get a break do we." said Sally, "But we come through each time and that is what counts."

"You're right Sal. I fancy a chilli dog."

Sally groaned. Just then a glowing voice filled the air.

"Hello there sugah hog!"

Sonic turned to look over his shoulder. Bunnie was walking towards them with Knuckles beside her. Sonic still couldn't believe they had finally gotten together. Bunnie had made her feeling clear ages ago in Sonic's mind but then Knuckles was a bit slow and……no better not go any further he thought to himself. Miles and Alicia had seen them coming and had come running up.

"Aunt Bunnie!" cried Alicia as they both ploughed into her and almost knocked her over.

Bunnie was quite taken aback by this sudden embrace. She returned it as best she could.

"Oh ma stars. Aren't you two just the sweetest thing? Knuckles be a darling and see to these two." said Bunnie pulling herself away from Miles and Alicia.

Knuckles groaned. Bunnie walked over to Sonic and Sally.

"Hi there Bun!" said Sonic cheerfully.

"Hi sugah. How you both doing?"

"Pretty well." said Sally.

"Well that's good." replied Bunnie.

Sonic was looking over at Knuckles. Miles and Alicia had decided to use him as some sort of tickle experiment. He was rolling around on the ground howling with Miles and Alicia on top of him tickling him. Sonic rose an eyebrow.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiids." he moaned to himself.

Bunnie turned round and caught a giggle.

"Oh ma stars." she sniggered.

Bunnie turned back to Sonic and Sally.

"Have either of you seen Sonia recently? She asked me to get her some things and I haven't seen her since." she said.

"She went down to Mobotropolis to get a facial……" said Sonic.

"…. a pedicure…." said Sally.

"….and a massage." finished Sonic.

"That girl will be the death of me." said Bunnie with a moan, "Well I better go and see if I can find her. Tell Knuckles I'll see him later."

Bunnie turned and walked off. Sonic and Sally looked back at Knuckles who was still in fits of laughter.

"I really need a chilli dog." said Sonic to himself.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender sighed as she looked out over the Aquatic Ruins. It had taken a while but she had eventually found the small ridge she had been standing on during her talk to the Mobian voice. She now sat on a rock holding her head in her hands. Tails came up behind her.

"Lavender? You ok?" he asked.

"Yes father. I mean I think so. This place used to be so beautiful and now it's like this." replied Lavender.

"Nothing is gone as long as you remember it."

"I know but I still feel sad."

"I've got something to cheer you up then." said Amy voice.

Tails and Lavender turned as Amy walked towards them. She was carrying a large picnic hamper on one arm. Lavender smiled.

"Thanks mom." she said as Amy put the hamper down.

The mark on Lavenders head glowed softly. Amy almost grimaced but stopped herself. She now knew the truth about the Order of Pholon and the Acolytes role in things. She still found it hard to accept that Tails was actually a part of it and the mark Lavender had disgusted her. She was also disgusted at her own ancestors too for what they did to the poor girl Lavender had described. Amy started to unpack the hamper. Lavender was looking at herself again. She had been doing this a lot recently.

"Will I stay white forever?" she said.

"I don't know Lavender." replied Tails.

"I don't like white." she replied.

Tails put an arm around her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"You'll learn to live with it." said Tails.

Lavender nodded. Even thought her mental age had increased she still felt like a child and Tails' comforting words made her feel much better.

"I love you dad." she said.

"I love you too Lavender." replied Tails.

Tails embraced Lavender with a gentle hug. Amy stopped what she was doing and went over to them. She put an arm round both of their shoulders. Even with all the changes they were together again and that is what counted thought Amy. That is what really mattered.


End file.
